Attack on Titan : 846
by Kanto-Dream
Summary: Le Mur Maria détruit, l'humanité s'est retrouvée plus affaiblie et humiliée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ne pouvant se laisser faire face aux ignobles monstres que sont les Titans, il fallut réagir avec Force et Courage, ne pas se laisser marcher dessus. C'est ainsi que débute un an après, en 846, une mission de très grande envergure : l'opération de reconquête du Mur Maria.
1. Chapitre 0 : 107 ans de paix

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME I** **SAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAYBE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY, AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants jouaient. Dans un autre contexte, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple journée, comme les autres, comme toutes celles qui avaient eu lieu durant les 107 dernières années... Les 107 dernières années...

 _Non_. La paix ? C'est le passé maintenant.

An 845. La semaine dernière, l'ennemi a frappé. _Ils_ sont réapparus, _ils_ ont détruit le Mur, _ils_ ont mis fin à l'utopie des Murs. Les esprits n'étaient occupés que par une seule pensée, qui résonnait à l'unisson dans les paroles perdues de ces pauvres gens. Ces pauvres gens ? Les réfugiés du Mur Maria. Dès l'annonce des messagers de Shingashina, les habitants du Mur extérieur avaient naturellement fui la zone.

Il fallut alors gérer cette soudaine augmentation démographique. Lesdits réfugiés ne se distinguaient plus les uns des autres, homme ou femme, vieillard ou enfant, soldat ou civil, pour les habitants des Murs intérieurs, c'était la même chose : des réfugiés, des moins-que-rien. Leurs droits étaient simples à résumer : le droit de dormir en extérieur, le droit à une miche de pain par jour et par famille, le droit de perdre leurs identités et de pouvoir mourir dans l'insécurité grandissante, ou, au mieux, celui de finir aux mains de vendeurs d'esclaves.

Les Brigades Spéciales du Mur Rose avaient, étrangement, été rappelées au Mur Sina, ce qui laissait donc la Garnison du nouveau Mur extérieur seule responsable de la situation.

Voilà donc le contexte dans lequel tout le Mur, et en particulier les villes fortifiées, se trouvait. Tous les jours, des gens apeurés, affamés, qui venaient mendier aux pieds de la Garnison leur vulgaire bout de pain. Cette dernière semaine, le chaos avait régné en maître. Sans aucune directive du Gouvernement Royal, la Garnison ne pouvait que voir leurs stocks de nourriture se vider.

Les villes, anciennement actives et joyeuses, avaient laissé place à une ambiance sombre et lourde. « Qu'ils crèvent », « On ne veut pas de ces sales immigrés chez nous », « Qu'ils aillent se faire bouffer par un titan », c'est ce qu'on entendait à tous les coins de rue, mais à voix basse, comme des paroles non assumées. Dans les ghettos, vers lesquels avaient été renvoyés les réfugiés, on ne faisait qu'attendre le lendemain. On errait, sans espoir aucun.

Mais des quatre cités fortifiées du Mur Rose, c'est Trost qui avait accueilli le plus de misère. En effet, ceux qui s'y étaient rendu sont ceux ayant fui la zone de Shinganshina. Ce sont ceux qui ont vu les titans. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de vision de l'enfer plus terrible que ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Ils avaient tous perdu au moins un proche.

« Perdre un proche » ? c'était un doux euphémisme. Que peut-on penser, quand on voit son père en larmes, criant et pleurant d'effroi, se débattant en vain pour avoir la vie sauve ? Que peut-on penser, quand on voit sa mère hurlant de douleur, lentement déchiquetée par une horde de titans sanguinaires ? Que peut-on penser, quand on voit la peau des personnes aimées s'arracher petit à petit, leurs organes explosés s'écrasant à terre, leurs os réduits en poussière, et tout ça dans une pluie de sang et de pleurs ne laissant voir que l'infériorité de l'Humain ?

En fuyant, on piétinait les cadavres qui jonchaient les rues, et on espérait ne pas se trouver à la place des malheureux pris aux pièges, prêts à être dévorés par ces titans dont les traits du visage laissait entrevoir une sorte de réjouissance dans leur massacre. On se souvenait du vide de l'intérieur de leurs bouches, de leurs yeux qui scintillaient à l'approche d'une victime à assassiner, de leurs corps difformes qu'il suffisait de voir pour connaître la définition de l'horreur ; on se souvenait de leur immonde vomi composé de restes humains dissous.

Cela faisait sept jours maintenant. Sept jours que la vie dans les Murs avait été bouleversée... à tout jamais.

Quinzième jour, intérieur du Mur Rose, côté ouest. Main-d'œuvre facile d'accès et presque gratuite, une grande majorité des réfugiés avait été envoyée aux terres défrichées. Ils labouraient, tels des esclaves, une terre morte et non-fertile, toute la journée, pour avoir, éventuellement, le droit à des restes de miettes de pain en fin de journée, distribuées par les Brigades Spéciales, qui avaient pour rôle de réprimer au possible les libertés.

Parmi eux, une petite parcelle était réservée aux anciens soldats de la Garnison, qui étaient rejetés même parmi les rejetés, pour ne pas avoir su défendre Shinganshina. Myst Ravel, ancien Lieutenant, et une trentaine de ses camarades s'y trouvaient.

Myst, qui avait la quarantaine, en témoigne ses cheveux bruns grisonnant, avait, malgré la malnutrition, conservé son impressionnante carrure de soldat entraîné. Il faut dire qu'au contraire des autres, il travaillait dur sur ces terres. Quand on lui demandait comment il pouvait garder tant d'énergie, il répondait simplement qu'il « s'entraînait ».

« Sauf votre respect Lieutenant, la moitié d'entre nous s'apprête à crever de fatigue dans les prochains jours, vous allez bien vous retrouver seul sans nous, hein ? lui lança un ancien soldat sur un ton sarcastique tremblotant.  
— Je ne vous ai pas donné l'ordre de mourir, soldat, répliqua Myst, avec un sourire en coin de lèvre  
— J'avoue que je vais pl...  
— Hé, vous ! cria une voix venant de l'arrière »

L'instant d'après, l'ex-soldat senti une vive douleur au visage, et s'écrasa à terre, ébahit. Un soldat des Brigades Spéciales venait de le frapper avec la crosse de son fusil.

« Décline ton identité, fit ce dernier, le regard noir.  
\- Franz Mü...  
\- Est-ce que tu as un nom ? l'interrompit l'homme armé, en écrasant la tête du malheureux avec son pied.  
\- Numéro 1-11-539, rétorqua Franz, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
\- Bien. 1-11-539, tu es privé de repas ce soir. Ne parle plus pendant ton travail, fit le soldat, avec un sourire narquois ».

Quand il partit, Franz balbutia un léger « Franz Müller, enfoiré », en s'essuyant avec son bras. Les autres qui avaient assisté au spectacle avaient juste ignoré ce qu'il venait de se passer, et continuaient leur « travail ».

Le soir venu, lors du « repas », un Lieutenant des Brigades fit irruption dans la cantine, dans un vacarme qui brisa l'oppressant silence installé. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui. Il sortit de son sac un parchemin, et, sans plus attendre, en commença la lecture :

« Chers citoyens,

Il y a de cela deux semaines, un terrible événement est venu bouleverser nos vies et notre tranquillité à l'intérieur des Murs. Nous avons tous été atteint et choqué par cette incroyable nouvelle qui n'aura eu que pour effet de nous unir encore plus derrière le blason de l'humanité. Nous sommes le genre Humain, ceux qui ont résisté aux titans, et qui continueront de résister. Nous ne céderons pas à cette humiliation qu'ils essaient nous infliger, et nous lutterons pour recouvrer nos droits en tant qu'êtres dignes.

Ces Murs qui nous ont vu naître et grandir sont nôtres, et n'ont pas vocation à être sous la domination de l'infamie de notre Ennemi. En cette raison, au nom du Gouvernement Royal, moi, le Roi Fritz, j'annonce que l'Humanité ne saura pas se contenter de se laisser voler ses terres. J'annonce que notre genre ne saura pas faiblir devant l'adversité, et que bien au contraire, notre riposte sera puissante et écrasante : J'annonce, chers citoyens, le début de l'Opération de reconquête du Mur Maria. »

Tout le monde était abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Reconquérir... le Mur Maria ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAYBE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY, AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

Habituellement, les portes des villes fortifiées du Mur Rose étaient toujours ouvertes. Quelques soldats en faction (s'ils n'étaient pas déjà ivres dès le matin) pour éviter les passages clandestins, mais rien de plus. Depuis la fermeture des portes, voilà dix-sept jours, tout était différent.

Les rues avaient été désertées par la population locale. Les commerces accusaient d'une perte drastique de chiffre d'affaire.

Dans la ville de Trost, la plus méridionale, et donc la plus exposée à la menace titan, on ne voyait à l'extérieur que la Garnison qui s'attelait aux travaux de rénovation. Avec la menace qui était devenue réelle, il fallait installer des canons au sommet du Mur, et creuser des tranchées derrière la porte. Tout cela se faisait à un rythme très faible, car les soldats, affaiblis par cent années de paix ne savaient plus se servir de leurs équipements tridimensionnels.

Mais cette matinée-là, l'installation de protections n'était pas la priorité. C'était à partir de ce jour-là que commençait le recrutement des nouveaux conscrits, pour l'opération de reconquête. Au Quartier général des forces armées, on préparait toute la logistique. Devant les portes du bastion, les gens affluaient déjà en masse, plus d'une heure avant l'ouverture. 200 soldats de la Garnison ainsi que 75 des Brigades étaient mobilisés toute la journée.

Quand le Roi avait annoncé vouloir reconquérir le Mur Maria, il avait aussi précisé que tout conscrit aurait le droit à un salaire décent et deux repas par jour. C'était largement suffisant pour attirer les foules.

L'heure était venue. Deux soldats ouvrirent les portes. Comme prévu, c'était noir de monde. Au moins mille personnes étaient déjà là, et l'aube était à peine levée. Tous entrèrent, et les soldats les inspectèrent du regard, avec un léger frisson. Leurs corps étaient faibles, leurs regards dirigés vers le sol, sûrement pour ne pas affronter la honte qu'ils avaient dû subir, rien que pour arriver jusqu'à ce bâtiment. Ils étaient sales et poussiéreux, recouverts de crasse. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été terribles pour eux, et privés de tout sens de la réalité, ils étaient prêts à tout pour retrouver un semblant de dignité. Même à s'engager contre les titans.

Au bureau, tout allait très vite.

« Identité, âge, origines, qualifications ?  
— Karl Preith, 19 ans, village de Loan, sud-est du Mur Maria. Charpentier.  
— Très bien, veuillez vous diriger dans la salle d'à côté. Au suivant. Identité, âge, origines, qualifications ? »

À côté, on vérifiait rapidement la forme physique, et on attribuait un camp d'entraînement à chacun et chacune. Le calme des soldats contrastait totalement avec la panique cachée qui régnait dans le cœur des aspirants. Un homme engagea la conversation avec un enfant qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu sais, commença-t-il sans prévenir.  
— H... Hum ? réagi timidement l'intéressé.  
— Quel âge t'as, petit ?  
— … douze ans. »

L'homme chancela. Après un instant de pause, ses yeux tremblèrent, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ta famille est d'accord ?  
— Je... ».

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait posé la question ? C'était évident. Il s'excusa alors, et retourna se morfondre sur son propre sort... comme tous les autres.

Il était venu pour pouvoir manger. Juste pour pouvoir manger. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller combattre les titans. Il avait déjà vu sa femme et son fils périr sous les dents de ces monstres, même pas trois semaines auparavant. Il s'imaginait bien que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la file étaient dans la même situation que lui. Où avait-il la tête ?

« Je veux détruire les titans... chuchota alors doucement l 'enfant »

Estomaqué, l'homme s'abaissa alors et l'enlaça.

« Je m'appelle Wallas. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux, qui étaient pointés vers le sol.  
— Johanna.  
— Une fille ?! fit-il sur un ton incrédule. Waouh, pardon... Je n'aurais pas deviné, continua-t-il, gêné. »

Elle avait des cheveux châtains, courts et aplatis. Sa peau semblait dure, mais sûrement parce qu'elle était recouverte de saletés. Sa voix n'était pas bien différente d'un garçon de son âge, et son long manteau marron ainsi que son regard imperceptible cachaient d'autant plus son identité. Il ne pouvait pas deviner.

« Tu sais vraiment dans quoi tu t'engages ?! demanda un garçon à côté, probablement de 16 ou 17 ans environ, la voix terrifiée et enrouée.  
\- … On est tous pareil. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. »

Alors elle aussi, elle avait vu l'enfer. Évidemment. Ils avaient tous vu l'enfer.

Vint le tour de Johanna.

« Johanna Strass, 12 ans, Shinganshina, et... euuuh...  
— Quoi ? On n'a pas tout notre temps, dépêche-toi, gamine, fit le soldat, dédaigneux.  
— Je sais lire et écrire !  
— Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! Tu...  
— C'est bon, je prends la relève, lui indiqua poliment un autre soldat qui venait d'arriver. »

Le premier, exaspéré, disposa alors et se rendit dans le couloir.

« Tu l'excuseras, les Brigades Spéciales sont à cran en ce moment, poursuivit-il. Alors, lire et écrire, c'est très bien, mais c'est très insuffisant pour prétendre être soldat, tu crois pas ?  
— Je sais mais... je... je veux vraiment me battre.  
— Hum... On verra bien ce qu'on pourra faire de toi. En attendant, présente-toi dans la salle d'à côté pour les examens physiques préliminaires. »

Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta. En ouvrant la porte, elle y vit plusieurs hommes torses nus, mais détourna le regard rapidement, gênée.

« Ah, mademoiselle ! C'est par ici les dames ! lui dit une soldate l'ayant aperçue. »

Après lui avoir posé des questions sur son alimentation générale depuis la chute, on lui demanda de faire des exercices très simples, enfantins. Trois pompes, deux tractions, dix secondes de gainage.

« Merci ! Rends-toi au camp d'entraînement d'Ortengel dans treize jours, à 6h30 précise. C'est bientôt terminé, bon courage. La sortie est par là. »

Ils étaient désespérés à ce point-là ? N'importe qui pouvait devenir aspirant soldat. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle entendit une voix crier à travers l'édifice :

« Vous rigolez ?! Je suis en pleine forme, et je sais me battre ! Comment ça je ne réponds pas aux critères ?! »

Elle entendit un alors un léger bruit sourd, atténué par la distance. Sortit alors de la pièce le garçon qu'elle avait vu dans la file d'attente.

« Tss... ils déconnent vraiment pas, se plaignit-il.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda alors Johanna, légèrement surprise.  
— Ces enfoirés n'ont pas voulu m'engager.  
— … Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?  
— J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de rejoindre les rangs de l'Armée, avec ou sans l'accord de ces merdeux.  
— P... pourquoi ?  
— Hum ? fit-il comme étonné de la question. C'est une longue histoire. Laisse tomber. »

Après ces mots, il se dirigea simplement vers la sortie. Johanna n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, et se contenta de lui emboîter le pas, sans lui adresser la parole.

Dans treize jours, elle allait devenir soldate. Enfin. Enfin, elle allait de nouveau pouvoir se confronter aux titans.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAYBE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY, AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

« Messieurs, l'ordre du jour est entièrement consacré à la campagne de recrutement pour l'opération de reconquête du Mur Maria. À moins que vous n'ayez une remarque à apporter, nous pouvons commencer. A donc commencé il y a cinq jours le recrutement de nouveaux conscrits. Les derniers rapports, datant d'hier soir à la fermeture des bureaux, attestent de 21 765 volontaires. À peu près 93% d'entre eux vivaient entre les Murs Rose et Maria. Un commentaire ?  
— C'est bien trop peu.  
— Largement trop peu.  
— En effet. Cela ne suffira pas. Les Brigades d'entraînement ouvrent dans huit jours. Nous commencerons l'opération aussi tôt que possible, mais nous ne devons pas les brusquer. Nous ne serions pas en mesure de contrecarrer une révolution générale. Cependant, même si ce chiffre est voué à augmenter dans les jours qui suivent, nous aurons besoin de méthodes de conviction bien plus radicales. »

Il était environ 8h du matin. Le soleil se levant éclairait d'une lumière orangée la spacieuse pièce. Des bibliothèques remplies de livres d'archive servaient de décoration murale, et une table en bois massif, parcourue sur son bord par un délicat filet d'or, se tenait au centre. Autour, étaient assis sept hommes en tenue formelle. La séance était présidée par Freyel Amergang, un représentant du Gouvernement royal. Il avait devant lui des responsables politiques et militaires des Murs Sina et Rose.

Cité industrielle, intérieur du Mur Rose.

Bien qu'aussi grande qu'une ville fortifiée, la Cité industrielle n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres. C'était en effet le seul lieu à l'intérieur des Murs où l'on pouvait produire les équipements militaires : s'y concentraient toute l'ingénierie et la connaissance humaine en matière d'armement. Du croquis à la production de masse, toutes les étapes passaient par les artisans surqualifiés de la ville.

Pour cette raison, la ville était une véritable forteresse. Entourée d'un mur de 4 mètres de hauteur, elle était continuellement gardée par la Garnison et les Brigades Spéciales, conjointement. Tous les 500 mètres environ se tenait un mirador avec des soldats prêts à passer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte d'entrée, surveillée sans défaillance par deux équipes de chaque corps d'Armée, qui devaient aussi se charger de contrôler l'identité de chaque personne entrant ou sortant, ainsi que le contenu de leurs chariots, s'il y en avait.

Dans la ville en elle-même, de nombreux soldats patrouillaient sans cesse dans les rues brumeuses. Cette brume incessante plongeait la cité dans une atmosphère très sombre, même en plein milieu de la journée, mais cela était inévitable. L'activité incessante des hauts fourneaux emplissait l'air de ses fumées toxiques, et recouvrait la ville d'une suie éternelle. Ces gigantesques tours de métal, hautes de 30 mètres au moins étaient le point culminant de la ville, et partout autour jusqu'à l'horizon, d'autres constructions métalliques toutes plus moroses les unes que les autres étaient installées. Les ingénieurs et ouvriers étaient toujours au pas de course, témoignant de leurs lourdes responsabilités. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps de discuter, ils ne faisaient que courir pour rattraper leur retard, le regard vide, baissé vers le sol, derrière leurs masques censés les protéger de la pollution environnante.

Au milieu de ce ballet incessant, un homme, plutôt âgé, seul, était assis sur un banc, et attendait simplement que le temps passe. Il avait les mains croisées et semblait plongé dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'il ne remarquait même plus le vacarme autour de lui. À plusieurs reprises, il dut même prendre un grand souffle, avant de se refermer dans son esprit. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eût pas à souffrir longtemps de sa propre réflexion.

« Hé bien, Officier, vous m'avez l'air soucieux, l'interrompit une voix amusée.  
— Je réfléchissais, Monsieur, répondit-il, avec beaucoup de sérieux.  
— Réfléchir n'est pas votre mission, s'amusa encore l'homme. »

Le nouvel arrivant s'assit à côté du premier, et lui tendit un sac. « Mettez ça, ça sera plus formel », lui dit-il. Il l'ouvrit, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant son contenu. Il en sortit une veste militaire toute neuve. Deux ailes, bleue et blanche, qui s'entremêlaient et se déployaient avec grâce, comme volant vers l'avenir.

« Les ailes de la liberté... je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici, Monsieur Amergang.  
— Contentez-vous de me suivre, Officier. »

Amergang se leva donc et conduisit l'« officier » à l'intérieur d'un grand hangar, à quelques rues de là. Ce dernier ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant ce qui y était conservé. Des étalages prenaient toute la place disponible dans le bâtiment, et s'y empilaient des milliers d'équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, cartouches de gaz y compris.

« C'est... c'est pour l'opération de reconquête du Mur Maria, ça ?!  
— Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes soucieux de la sécurité des soldats qui partiront pour défendre nos terres. C'est pour les équiper que la Cité est particulièrement active ces derniers jours. Malheureusement, continua Amergang, le temps nous manque, et nous ne serons pas en mesure de fournir un entraînement complet aux jeunes recrues. Elles sont bien trop nombreuses, et nous n'avons pas assez d'instructeurs. »

Il s'arrêta dans son discours, mais continua de marcher à travers les allées.

« Je vais vous dire les choses comme elles devraient être dites, poursuivit l'officiel. Lorsque vous étiez soldat au sein du Bataillon d'exploration, vous étiez chef d'escouade, et selon les rapports, avez tué plus d'une trentaine de titans à vous seul. Vous êtes un élément d'élite de notre Armée. Pour former nos soldats, nos avons besoin de personnes comme vous. ». Il s'arrêta encore une fois, et fixa cette fois-ci son interlocuteur dans les yeux : « Officier Lucas Lehmer, moi, Freyel Amergang, je vous demande au nom Roi, Commandant suprême des Forces armées humaines, d'accepter le poste d'Instructeur principal au sein des Brigades d'entraînement parallèles ».

Les « Brigades d'entraînement parallèles », c'était donc comme ça qu'ils appelaient les camps d'entraînement préparant à l'opération de reconquête ? se demanda Lehmer. Ce jour-là, c'était la veille de l'ouverture des camps. Il ne demanda pas plus de précision, mais avait remarqué qu'ils s'y étaient pris très tard pour lui demander.

« J'accepte, annonça-t-il sans grande conviction.  
— J'en suis fort aise, répondit rapidement le représentant du Roi. »

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au bout du hangar. Se trouvait sur leur droite une porte qui devait donner sur une salle de repos.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous », fit Amergang en ouvrant la porte, faisant signe d'entrer. Trois soldats des Brigades Spéciales étaient debout en train de discuter. Celui qui semblait le plus âgé portait les galons d'un Major, et afficha un très léger sourire en coin.

« J'espère que tout cela n'a pas été trop brutal pour vous, Officier, dit-il. Je serai votre superviseur durant l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Nous avons jusqu'à demain matin pour peaufiner les détails, mais avant cela, il me semble que c'est la première fois que vous venez à la Cité industrielle. Prenons donc un temps pour vous faire visiter cet endroit si singulier. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les premiers rires

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAYBE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY, AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

Camp d'entraînement d'Ortengel, 7h50. Un vent froid et humide soufflait, la faible lueur de l'aube se levant peinait encore à traverser l'épaisse brume qui recouvrait tout le camp. Les aspirants soldats attendaient dans la cour, s'enfonçant presque dans le sable mouillé et poussiéreux dont le sol était composé. Maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer et que la formation officielle allait débuter, beaucoup d'entre eux commençaient tout juste à prendre conscience de leur décision. Leur respiration et les battements de leur cœur s'accéléraient. Certains étaient pris de nausée, parfois même jusqu'à en vomir. Ils s'essayaient de se soutenir entre eux, mais ils étaient tous bien trop jeunes et tout aussi désorientés. Après tout, le camp d'Ortengel avait accueilli toutes les recrues les plus jeunes, de 12 à 15 ans.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller », entendait-on en continu parmi les jeunes adolescents. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était inévitable. Plus la panique prenait chaque individu, plus elle se répandait dans les cœurs de nos futurs soldats. L'angoisse était terrible et faisait se sentir de plus en plus isolé chacun d'entre eux.

« Troisième Brigade d'entraînement parallèle, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! » entendit-on résonner d'une voix grave à travers tout le camp. Tous eurent le sang glacé, et subirent un frisson plus terrible encore que tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Rapidement, tout le monde se mit en rang parfait, se tint droit, les mains dans le dos, et se forcèrent à regarder droit devant eux. Un silence extrême remplaça l'agitation morbide qui régnait jusqu'alors. Devant eux, s'approchait leur instructeur. Il était grand et musclé. Il dépassait tout le monde de deux têtes, et avait l'air de pouvoir tous les soulever d'une main. Il avait les cheveux gris et courts, bien coiffés. On devinait un début d'apparition de rides sous ses yeux, mais son regard perçant et puissant libérait une aura si imposante qu'on en négligeait tout le reste.

« Je vais être très clair avec vous, continua-t-il calmement mais toujours avec puissance, si vous pensiez avoir connu l'enfer dans le mois qui a précédé, vous n'aviez jamais eu aussi tort de toute votre misérable vie. J'espère que vous ne pensiez pas vous engager pour offrir votre cœur à l'Humanité ou une autre connerie du genre. Vous ne serez même pas complètement formés. Vous êtes de la bouffe à titan prête à être sacrifiée, mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête ! Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous la couler douce. Ô non. »

Il s'approcha d'un des enfants au hasard et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Toi. Quel est ton nom ?  
— Jason Alstriech, Monsieur ! s'exclama le malheureux.  
— Bien, et qu'es-tu venu faire dans les rangs de l'Armée ?  
— Reprendre le Mur Maria des mains des titans, Monsieur !  
— Ah oui ? Tu comptes tuer des titans ? Et comment tu vas faire ? demanda sournoisement l'instructeur.  
— Je vais m'entraîner, Monsieur ! répondit-il, complètement perdu.  
— Oh ? Intéressant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais vu une mouche s'entraîner suffisamment pour tuer un groupe d'araignées. »

Il monta le ton et ordonna : « Offre ton cœur ! ». Rapidement, la jeune recrue percuta son poing sur son cœur, en s'exclamant avec rage : « Sur le cœur ! » . Satisfait, l'instructeur, passa au rang suivant, et alors qu'il allait recommencer de plus belle, toutes les recrues dirigèrent soudainement leurs regards sur leur côté gauche, affichant des visages surpris. « Hum ? » se demanda-t-il. Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur qu'une jeune recrue venait tout juste d'arriver, essoufflée.

« C'est une blague, j'espère ? fit-il, presque choqué, en s'approchant du nouveau venu.  
— Je... je m'excuse de mon retard ! Ca n'arrivera plus ! s'exclama la personne, qui avait une voix aiguë.  
— Bien sûr que ça n'arrivera plus, si tu meurs avant, lança-t-il très sérieusement.  
— Non non attendez instructeur, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! »

Apparût alors à travers la porte d'entrée du camp un petit homme, légèrement enrobé.

« Je suis son cocher ! Alors que je devais la conduire ici, l'une des roues de mon carrosse s'est détachée. Je suis l'unique responsable, toute sanction ne devra s'appliquer qu'à moi !  
— Sérieusement ? grinça-t-il. Tss. Mettez vous dans les rangs, jeune fille. »

À la fin de la journée, les recrues étaient fixées sur ce qu'allait être leur séjour à l'Armée. Tout au long de cette première initiation, ils avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Arrivés dans leurs vêtements civils, ils durent vite apprendre à mettre leurs uniformes de combat, qui comprenait bien sûr les sangles, en un minimum de temps. Ils enchaînèrent sur cinq kilomètres de course en guise d'échauffement pour la séance intensive de musculation. Après un semblant de pause méridienne, c'est leur souplesse et leur agilité qui furent évalué pendant la gymnastique, et ils eurent l'occasion de vider leurs dernières forces sur les différents murs d'escalade, tout ça sous la pluie d'insultes de l'instructeur principal. La plupart venaient du Mur Maria, et avaient donc été victimes de la famine et de la persécution. Leurs corps affaiblis par le manque de nutrition ne tenaient plus la route. Ils étaient exténués, leurs muscles tétanisaient, et ce n'était _que_ la première journée. Cela dit, cet épuisement physique et moral avait réussi à leur faire oublier la peur des titans qui dominait leurs cœurs jusqu'alors.

Ils étaient au réfectoire, attendant le service, et profitaient de ce temps non surveillé pour échanger plus sereinement.

« C'était pas facile aujourd'hui, hein ? commença l'un d'eux avec un sourire forcé.  
— Ouais... mais au moins on peut manger, répondit un autre garçon, chétif et peu rassuré.  
— Perso j'ai trop mal, j'aurai même plus la force de manger, se plaignit celui qui avait entamé la discussion. Et toi alors ? Johanna, c'est ça ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Johanna. C'était la fille qui était arrivée en retard. Celle-là même qui était si sûre d'elle lors de la phase de recrutement, à Trost.

« J'ai un peu mal, mais pas le choix... Je suis déjà contente que l'instructeur m'ait acceptée.  
— Franchement, je sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir », lui dit son voisin d'à côté. Ce dernier n'était pas maigre et faible comme tous les autres, au contraire. Il devait faire partir des plus grands de la Brigade, et semblait entretenir sa forme physique.

« Vous... venez tous du Mur Maria, reprit-il maladroitement, vous avez galérer pour survivre jusqu'ici, et vous vous faites maltraiter encore plus... Même moi je sens que je vais craquer... je veux pas être méchant, mais vous tous si maigres...  
— T'en fais pas pour ça Thomas, tu as raison, on est tous faibles, lui confirma d'une vive voix une fille assise à une autre table. On a vécu dans la rue presque sans manger pendant un mois. La petite là, Johanna, et d'autres sûrement, elle était à Shinganshina ce jour-là, elle _les_ a vu. On galère, on galère, on galère. L'Armée, t'sais, c'est rien de fou, on a d'jà vu large pire. »

Thomas, le fameux voisin de Johanna donc, comprenant sa bêtise, se mordilla la lèvre en fuyant du regard.

« Et puis tu sais... l'instructeur principal est pas aussi dur qu'il en a l'air, rajouta Johanna, affichant un léger sourire de contentement. Au Mur Rose vous les connaissez pas, mais nous dans les villes fortifiées de Maria, on les voyait sortir tous les mois... les soldats du Bataillon d'exploration.  
— Qu... quoi ? fit le garçon, déboussolé.  
— L'instructeur, il s'appelle Lucas Lehmer. Il est super fort, il était chez les explorateurs même avant que je sois née. Il va nous entraîner dur, enchaîna-t-elle, enthousiaste, pour qu'on soit aussi fort que lui ! Et on pourra reprendre le Mur Ma...  
— Au moins, grâce à vous Strass, je n'aurai pas à me présenter, fut-elle interrompue au loin. »

Elle eut un coup de panique gêné, en entendant l'instructeur, mais il reprit la parole bien assez tôt.

« Troisième réfectoire, le service est libéré. Allez donc manger. Demain sera une journée difficile. »

Tout le monde s'était laissé impressionné par ce que venait de dire cette « petite fille aux airs de garçon manqué ». Si Johanna voulait se faire discrète, c'était raté. Venant à peine de fêter sa douzième année en ces Murs, elle faisait partie des plus jeunes de la caserne, mais paraissait déjà très mature.


	5. Chapitre 4: Déplacement monodimensionnel

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAYBE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY, AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

« Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, haha ». Rire nerveux. Il prit de l'élan, et à toute vitesse s'élança dans le vide, du haut de la falaise, sous le regard de ses camarades. Il se sentit écrasé par son propre poids, contractant tout son corps par réflexe. Il voyait le sol s'approcher de plus en plus vite. L'image était terrifiante. Même si moins d'une seconde s'était passée, son esprit était déjà confus : il en avait presque perdu le sens de la réalité. Il ne pensait plus à rien, le néant l'avait envahi, et était certain de vivre ses derniers instants. Le cœur ravagé par la mort qui allait l'emporter, il poussa un cri de désespoir, se cachant dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas encore votre heure. »

 _Hein ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Bien loin de s'être écrasé sur le sol, il était dans les bras d'un des instructeurs, qui l'avait attrapé en vol, à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel. Quelques instants après, il fut déposé au sol, et s'écroula, complètement tétanisé. L'instructeur s'en alla avant de crier « AU SUIVANT ! ». Tout ça s'était passé tellement vite, la jeune recrue était totalement perdue. Heureusement, ses camarades qui avaient sauté avant lui l'approchèrent. « Ca va Arane ? fit l'un en riant ». L'intéressé se contenta de fermer les yeux, allongé à même le sol.

« Juste, ta gueule Thomas, répondit-il, essoufflé.  
— T'inquiètes mec, on a tous flippé, le rassura-t-il.  
— Bon allez ! Y'a tout le monde, on y va ! »

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole, c'était Tom Anderson, un autre membre de l'équipe 51. Arane soupira, et se leva, aidé de Thomas. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la zone d'entraînement à l'arme blanche.

« Euh... mais elle est où Johanna ? demanda Arane, regardant partout autour de lui.  
— Bah tu lui demanderas toi-même après, ricana Tom. »

Cela faisait une semaine que l'entraînement avant commencé. Chaque recrue avait été assignée à une équipe composée de six membres, dès le deuxième jour, au bon vouloir des instructeurs. L'équipe 51 était donc celle de Johanna.

À ses côtés, Tom Anderson, quinze ans, un jeune du district de Quinta, ouest du Mur Maria, porté par le rêve d'accomplir de Grandes choses.

Aussi âge de quinze ans, Thomas Meister était un grand gaillard originaire de Trost, comme il l'avait si savamment fait comprendre avant le repas, le premier jour d'entraînement.

Un an plus jeune, Arane Okanora, le dernier de l'équipe à avoir sauté de la falaise, était un garçon chétif et naturellement craintif, mais qui voulait donner le maximum de son potentiel pour l'Armée.

L'équipe était complétée par les deux garçons de treize ans, Jason Alstriech et Follaert Ysenberg, deux amis d'enfance du District de Narvas, au nord du Mur Maria, appliqués et plein d'empathie.

Arrivés à leur destination, ils accrochèrent à leurs cuisses deux caissons en bois, qui contenaient chacun quatre lames en acier. Rien que cela était déjà lourd pour leurs corps frêles, mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'y habituer. Sans aucune corde de sécurité, ils durent escalader une grande structure en bois, haute de 20m. Même si les prises étaient très faciles, cette partie était périlleuse, et il était difficile d'ignorer les dramatiques accidents qui s'étaient produits lors de la montée. « Ceux qui tombent auraient de toute façon été incapables de combattre les titans », c'est ce que répétaient sans cesse les instructeurs. Ce discours mettait une pression énorme à ces jeunes adolescents qui ne s'attendaient pas à risquer leurs vies, même durant les entraînements.

Tout le monde était arrivé en haut, sauf Arane qui était à peine à la moitié de la structure. Il était essoufflé, visiblement à bout de force, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

« Arane, tu fais quoi ?! cria Follaert, horrifié. Dépêche-toi ! ». Pas de réponse de l'intéressé. Il tremblait.  
« Attends, je viens te chercher ! assura le garçon.

— Absolument hors de question », l'arrêta fermement l'instructeur Lehmer, qui surveillait tout depuis en bas. « Continuez l'entraînement, équipe 51, c'est un ordre ».

Les quatre garçons n'eurent pas le choix, et après s'être discrètement excusés auprès d'Arane, ils firent volt-face et poursuivirent.

« Vous faites quoi là, Okanora ? fit l'instructeur sur un ton très sévère. Vous voulez crever ici c'est ça ? Oh... ne me dites pas que c'est à cause du saut dans le vide ? Et vous vous dites soldat ? Le but de cet entraînement est de renforcer votre confiance en vos camarades... vu votre état, vous n'aviez même pas confiance en vos instructeurs. Alors comment voulez-vous que nous ayons confiance en vous ?! Prouvez-nous que vous êtes digne d'être un soldat, et escaladez cette tour, espèce d'incapable ! ». Lehmer s'arrêta un instant, voyant Arane se crisper de plus en plus, se collant à la paroi verticale. « Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de cela, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous nourrir plus longtemps, vous pouvez lâcher prise et mourir, ajouta-t-il sadiquement ».

L'équipement d'Arane était lourd. Il avait peur. Il commença à pleurer, ce qui le vida encore plus de ses forces. Il sentait qu'il allait lâcher. Les mots de l'instructeur l'avaient encore plus détruit. C'était vrai, après tout. Lui-même, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à l'Armée. Il pensait y trouver une sorte de rédomption, de réconfort, mais s'était juste retrouvé, pensait-il, plus humilié et inutile que jamais.

Sa main droite lâcha. Il s'arrêta de penser. C'était fini.

« Merde, merde, merde... », prononça-t-il en guise de derniers mots, avant de se pencher en arrière.

« Non ! » entendit-il d'une voix féminine au loin. Immédiatement, il s'agrippa de nouveau fermement contre la paroi, et regarda derrière lui. Johanna arrivait en courant. Elle s'équipa très rapidement de ses lames, et partit rejoindre le garçon.

« Tu fais quoi ?! Allez, on monte !  
— Mais je... ». Il était impressionné. En un rien de temps, elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« Allez, viens ! », lui dit-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain. Elle le dépassa, et atteignit rapidement la plateforme. Pendant ce temps, il sentit comme un regain d'énergie, et sut retrouver la motivation pour continuer sa course. Il arriva finalement au sommet, tout de même aidé par Johanna sur la fin. Il était à genoux, encore choqué. Johanna s'accroupit et l'enlaça.

« T'es un malade, fais plus jamais ça », chuchota-t-elle avec douceur. Elle se leva après quelques secondes, et attacha sa sangle à l'une des tyroliennes. Elle dégaina les deux poignets de commande au niveau de l'extérieur de son thorax, et y fixa les lames détachables présentes dans les fourreaux.

« Allez, on y va ? », demanda-t-elle, souriante. Arane acquiesça, et se prépara de même, sur la tyrolienne d'à côté. Ils se jetèrent alors en même temps. En théorie, l'exercice était simple. Le long de leur descente de la tyrolienne, des titans en bois étaient placés des deux côtés du fil. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trancher leurs nuques à l'aide de leurs épées.

Le garçon fut le premier à rencontrer un titan, sur sa droite. Il amorça ses deux lames sur le côté, et, au moment opportun, donna un coup sec. Il avait réussi à entailler la nuque artificielle, mais fut complètement déséquilibré, et fit plusieurs rotations sur lui-même. Malheureusement, une seconde cible était présente sur la gauche du fil, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en place. Il avait mit sa lame pour essayer de trancher, mais en manque d'inertie, il percuta juste la maquette, ce qui fit faire encore plus de nœuds à son harnais. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de tout comprendre, il se prit un arbre de plein fouet, ce qui arrêta sa course. Il était suspendu au-dessus de la plateforme intermédiaire, à moitié conscient.

Johanna, elle, avait réussi à s'amortir à l'aide de ses jambes sur l'arbre qui lui faisait face. Elle décrocha son mousqueton, pour le rattacher à la tyrolienne suivante.

« Ca va ?! paniqua-t-elle. Mais c'est pas vrai, non non non...  
— Ouais... je crois, arriva-t-il à répondre en se tordant de douleur.  
— Tu veux que j'appelle un instructeur ? T'es blessé !  
— Nan... c'est pas grand chose... »

Il se dépêcha de raccrocher son mousqueton à la tyrolienne suivante, et sauta avant que Johanna n'ait pu avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. À partir de là, les parcours n'étaient plus côte à côte. La zone d'entraînement à l'arme blanche était une forêt à l'intérieur du camp, dont les arbres pouvaient atteindre jusqu'à quarante mètres de hauteur. Pour l'instant, elle consistait en une succession de tyroliennes, avec des titans en bois parsemés autour des fils, que les recrues devaient abattre. Il y avait plusieurs parcours différents, de difficultés équivalentes, et les instructeurs s'attelaient toutes les nuits à les changer pour l'entraînement du lendemain.

Johanna se jeta donc à son tour. Un premier titan apparut sur sa gauche, mais elle eut vite fait de s'en débarrasser. Elle reprit rapidement son équilibre en contractant ses muscles abdominaux, puis en balançant ses jambes en arrière, vers la gauche. Tout de suite après, un titan de chaque côté. Elle croisa les bras pour avoir un maximum d'amplitude, et trancha avec beaucoup de force. Mais elle se déséquilibra sur sa droite : elle avait mal frappé sa cible, et la lame s'en est retrouvée fortement émoussée. « Merde ! ». Elle détacha rapidement la lame abîmée, mais se rendit vite compte que le bout de la tyrolienne était accroché directement à la nuque d'un titan... et elle fonçait droit dedans. N'ayant pas le temps de récupérer son épée gauche, elle amorça une frappe avec une seule lame en tournoyant sur elle-même, mais le titan précédent l'avait trop ralentie. Elle avait à peine égratigné la mousse supercompacte qui composait la nuque artificielle, et la percuta sur le côté. « Hé ben, apparemment je suis pas la seule à m'être ratée ici », pensa-t-elle en voyant que la plupart des entailles étaient presque aussi faibles que la sienne. Elle fit un rictus nerveux, et escalada l'arbre d'à côté, qui maintenait la plateforme intermédiaire. Après avoir repris de l'altitude, elle s'élança de nouveau, en ayant bien pris soin de recharger sa lame. La suite du parcours se fit sans réelle embûche pour elle. Elle arriva à la fin une demi-heure après environ, peu de temps après ses camarades. Tom se dirigea vers elle :

« Ah, t'es arrivée avant Arane ? Tu l'as croisé sur la route ?  
— Oui... répondit-t-elle gênée, mais je sais pas où il est là, il galère à retrouver son équilibre après avoir frappé. Il s'est sûrement fait mal...  
— Ah, merde. Il faut dire qu'ils sont vachement bâtards avec nous, cet entraînement est super dur. Et puis ces fourreaux là, qu'est-ce que c'est putain de lourd !  
— Ouais...  
— Bon bref, on va pas pouvoir attendre, Logram est super vénère, on va encore galérer un peu avant de manger. Du coup va déposer tes lames et euh... prends un fusil. Ils vont nous apprendre à tirer. »

 _Sérieux ?_


	6. Chapitre 5: Seconde phase d'entraînement

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAYBE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY, AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

Plusieurs coups de feu s'enchaînèrent. Ils continuèrent de courir. Seconde vague de coups de feu. « Allez les merdeux, apprenez à viser, bande d'appâts à titan ! ». Au-dessus d'eux, l'instructeur Kevin Logram, qui passait en manœuvre tridimensionnelle, avant d'aller harceler une autre équipe. Il faisait noir, un puissant blizzard frappait. Après le dixième jour d'entraînement, toute l'équipe des instructeurs décida que le camp d'Ortengel serait séparé en deux groupes, pour la « seconde phase d'entraînement » : l'un resterait dans le sud avec Lucas Lehmer, et l'autre se déplacerait dans les montagnes enneigées du nord, sous le commandement de l'instructeur Logram puis ils changeraient au bout de dix jours.

Parmi ce dernier groupe, l'équipe de Johanna, qui courait conjointement avec une autre équipe.

« Ah, à droite ! cria une recrue ». Tout le monde pointa son fusil à droite, et tira, sans s'arrêter de courir. « Quelqu'un l'a touchée ? cria Tom, pour se faire attendre à travers la tempête ». Tous lui répondirent par la négative. « Et merde... c'est pas possible ça, pensa-t-il, à quoi ça sert de nous faire faire ça ? ». Il fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées en entendant un cri de douleur.

« Lucia ?! s'étonna-t-il en se retournant. Putain, arrêtez-vous ! Lucia est tombée ! ». Il se dépêcha d'aller la voir, la débarrassant de son lourd sac.  
« Ca va ? T'as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il, tout paniqué.  
— Non... Je sais pas... Aaah.  
— Essaie de te relever, doucement ! ». Elle s'exécuta, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de prendre appui sur son pied droit, elle s'écroula de nouveau à terre, en poussant un cri de douleur.  
« Oh non, tu t'es foulé la cheville... Est-ce que quelq... Hein ? ». Son visage se décomposa quand il ne vit plus personne autour de lui. Personne ne l'avait entendu. Ils étaient partis sans eux.

« Putain mais quel entraînement à la con... Ils veulent vraiment nous tuer, ironisa Tom. Bon, t'es blessée, Logram va quand même pas te laisser à l'abandon alors qu'il fait moins huit mille degrés. On n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il passe par ici. Et puis les autres vont quand même vite se rendre compte de notre absence ». Il aida alors la jeune fille à s'adosser à un arbre, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Quelques minutes passèrent.

« J'peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence.  
— Euh oui ?  
— Pourquoi tu t'es engagée ?  
— Bah comme tout le monde... J'avais besoin de manger et de dormir dans un vrai lit.  
— Mais comme tout le monde, tu ne te doutais pas que l'entraînement serait aussi dur... Ouais, je comprends ».

Elle tremblait de froid. Lui aussi, en fait. Il hésita une seconde, puis se colla à elle, peut-être dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. Elle, lui, et tous les autres qui venaient du Mur Maria, se sentaient dépassés. À chaque fois qu'ils pensaient s'être habitués à la torture infligée par les formateurs, ils se retrouvaient à affronter des difficultés supplémentaires. Cette fois-ci, chargés d'un sac à dos de 15kg, ils devaient courir en bravant la neige et le vent, et tirer avec leurs fusils sur des cibles à peine visibles, sans jamais s'arrêter. Ces dix jours en montagne étaient entièrement consacrés à cela, de 6h30 au matin à 20h au soir, ils couraient et tiraient sous les remarques particulièrement viles des instructeurs, et notamment de Logram.

Soudain, Tom et Lucia entendirent des gens appeler leurs noms.

« Par ici ! cria à son tour Tom. Lucia est blessée ! ». Follaert et un membre de l'équipe de Lucia arrivèrent ensemble, et tirèrent chacun deux coups de fusil en l'air.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que t'as Lucia ? lui demanda son camarade.  
— Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, répondit-elle, anxieuse.  
— Bon on arrête, ça fait trois heures qu'on court, j'en ai marre. Il sert à rien cet entraînement de merde, s'énerva le troisième garçon.  
— Hey calme-toi Antar, fit Follaert en lui tenant l'épaule. Les autres arrivent, on va discuter de ça, et puis quand Logram va venir, on lui expliquera, ok ? continua-t-il sur une voix reposante.  
— Putain mais mec ! Il s'en fout de nous ! Il s'en fout qu'on crève ! Laura, Karl, Lindel, Randt, Ansell, tu t'en souviens pas, c'est ça ?!  
— On n'a pas oublié. Maintenant, reste zen, lui dit-on de derrière. »

Le reste de l'équipe 51 et de l'équipe 33, celle de Lucia, était arrivé. Tous ensemble, ils tirèrent plusieurs coups en l'air, en espérant attirer l'attention d'un instructeur. Il faisait froid. Le vent était fort. Et ce n'était que la deuxième journée sur dix.

Du côté du camp d'Ortengel, au sud de Mur Rose, même s'ils n'avaient pas à affronter une tempête continuelle, Lehmer ne comptait pas pour autant laisser les futurs soldats restés sur place se reposer. L'entraînement était simplement resté le même : musculation, course, tir au fusil, saut dans le vide et tyrolienne... au détail près qu'ils n'avaient maintenant le droit de dormir qu'une nuit sur deux, et encore, avec un maximum de 3h. Pour bien s'assurer du respect de cette règle, les conscrits étaient minutieusement comptés et surveillés. La nuit venue, ils étaient regroupés sur la place central, là où le sable boueux était plutôt dissuasif quant au fait de s'allonger ou même de s'asseoir. Il n'y avait pas non plus le moindre arbre, poteau, ou bâtiment sur lequel on pouvait prendre appui. La plupart restaient simplement debout, ou appuyés sur un genou, en attendant que la nuit passe, ce qui, bien entendu, les rendait très peu efficaces à l'entraînement du lendemain.

La nuit était tombée, en ce troisième jour d'entraînement. Après le repas des premier et deuxième réfectoires, qui mangeaient avec demi-heure de décalage, pour ne pas encombrer les salles, on envoya les recrues « aux sables mouvant » tel est le nom qui a été donné à la place centrale du camp. L'instructrice Léane Währe marchait à travers les recrues avec une torche, pour s'assurer que personne n'essayait discrètement de s'assoupir. Rapidement, elle sentit une sorte de tension dans un groupe de garçons. « Dégagez », ordonna-t-elle fermement en s'approchant. Les recrues obéirent, et laissèrent voir ce qu'ils cachaient derrière eux. Un jeune homme en soutenait un autre, qui était allongé, les yeux fermés, tremblotant. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de celui qui était à terre, et l'autre s'éloigna alors par réflexe, apeuré. Quand le malheureux, en se voyant aux pieds de son instructrice, comprit dans quelle situation il s'était mis, il se raidit complètement, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Währe lui asséna un second coup de pied, en lui ordonnant de se lever. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec effroi.

« Allez Loklahorim, je vous ai donné un ordre, non ? », dit-elle, le plus naturellement du monde. Le garçon, transi de douleur, essaya de se lever, mais ses muscles peinaient à lui répondre. Alors qu'il luttait pour finalement arriver à quatre pattes, il reçut un nouveau coup dans les côtes, qui le fit replonger dans la boue, face à terre. Il toussa pour évacuer le sable insalubre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore à terre ? Vous vous plaisez, parmi les déchets ? Si c'est ce que vous voulez, c'est d'accord. Levez-vous, ordure », persista-t-elle, toujours intransigeante.

Le garçon, dont le corps était bien trop éreinté, commença à pleurer. L'instructrice le souleva par le col, et lui ordonna de rester debout. Quand elle le lâcha, il chancela et manque de trébucher, mais réussit miraculeusement à tenir la position. Il avait peur pour sa vie. C'était un jeune perdu, qui ne souhaitait que manger et dormir dans un endroit sain, comme tout le monde.

« Offre ton cœur ! » ordonna-t-elle encore. Maladroitement, il se positionna, mais n'était absolument pas droit il manquait de s'écouler à chaque instant. « C'est bien, petit chien. Tends ton bras droit maintenant ». Il s'exécuta, toujours avec autant de faiblesse. En fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux, elle appela : « Instructeur Klein, veuillez m'apporter une lance, s'il-vous-plaît ». Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier vint avec une lance en métal, et lui confia. En gardant son expression du visage neutre, elle donna finalement la lourde lance, de 9kg, à sa victime. « Garde le bras bien tendu, pendant une heure, recrue Lloalgrim Loklahorim. Ne lâche pas, si tu ne veux pas te reprendre une heure en plus. Instructeur Klein, veuillez vous assurer que cette recrue ne déroge pas une fois de plus aux règles ».

Elle haussa alors la voix, pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des conscrits :

« Jeunes soldats ! Voilà ce qui vous arrivera, si vous n'obéissez pas. Les règles sont les règles ! Si vous pensiez trouver dans l'Armée une quelconque forme de salut, abandonnez tout de suite cette idée ! Notre Armée n'est pas faite pour les faibles ou les lâches. Vous vous êtes engagés pour devenir les valeureux soldats qui reprendront le Mur Maria. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de cela, alors mourrez ! Vous ne serez que des bouches en moins à nourrir ». Elle s'en alla alors, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle rejoignit le baraquement des instructeurs, bien isolé du reste du camp. Lucas Lehmer était seul, assis, en train de boire un thé. Léane s'installa à côté de lui. « Je... ». Elle se crispa.

« Tu sais Léane, commença Lucas, t'es pas la seule. Ne cache pas tes sentiments ». La femme le regarda, béate. Elle serra fort son poing, et à plusieurs reprises voulu parler, mais sans réussir à ouvrir la bouche. « Kevin, Harry, Isaac et moi-même... On est tous dans cette situation. Tous les soirs, je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait durant la journée. Je pleure... Ouais, je pleure ». Tout d'abord, un lourd silence envahit la pièce. Mais l'instant d'après, Léane fondit en larmes, criant de rage, frappant la table pour évacuer. Cela dura encore plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Lucas affichait un regard désolé.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi on doit faire ça ?! Ils n'ont pas assez souffert comme ça ?! », réussit-elle à prononcer à travers ses sanglots. « Les plus âgés ont quinze ans ! Ce sont des enfants, à quoi ça sert de les faire souffrir comme ça, hein ?! Dis-moi Lucas, pourquoi ?! ». Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. « Lloalgrim est un ange, et je.. je l'ai frappé ! En ce moment même, Harry est en train de le torturer ! Le torturer ! Il ne mérite pas ça, personne ne mérite ça ! Les titans ont dévoré sa famille devant ses yeux ! ». Elle poussa un cri plus fort encore, dévastée. « Lindel et Randt m'ont suppliée de les aider, ils étaient épuisés, ils ne pouvaient plus grimper... Je les ai laissé tomber, je les ai regardé mourir ! Ils avaient l'âge de mon fils ! ». Elle avait encore les images en tête. Elle les voyait tomber, hurlant d'effroi. Prononcer ces mots lui fit revivre le choc, une fois de plus.

« Madame ! Je vous en supplie ! », pleurait Lindel, anéanti à l'idée de mourir. « Non ! Pitié aidez-moi ! » furent les derniers mots de Randt. « Pitié », « pitié », « je vous en supplie », « aidez-moi », « supplie », « pitié », « supplie », « aidez-moi », et ça résonnait, résonnait, résonnait. Des mots prononcés avec tout le désespoir de l'âme, des supplications inaudibles à travers les pleurs. Des soldats découragés ? Non, des enfants assassinés.

Léane reprit ses esprits, et était presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Lucas était derrière elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. « Repose-toi, Léane. Demain... tout ça va recommencer ». Il s'en alla ensuite vers sa chambre. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que plus tard, mais cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits, lui aussi, il avait pleuré.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un peu de repos

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAY BE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY. NO CHARACTER, EVENT, OR NAME IS PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

La tempête était toujours aussi violente. Lucia, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer par la fenêtre, pensant à ses camarades, toujours en entraînement.

Étonnamment, quand l'instructeur Logram se rendit compte qu'elle était blessée, au lieu de simplement l'abandonner à son sort, il se chargea lui-même de la ramener au camp. Il avait cependant ordonné au reste des équipes 51 et 33 de continuer l'entraînement normalement, en rajoutant « qu'être un soldat, c'est aussi savoir veiller sur les autres ». C'est vrai. Quand Lucia était tombée, seul Tom l'avait remarquée.

Elle était donc au chaud, sur son lit d'hôpital, la cheville bandée, sans aucune possibilité de suivre l'entraînement. Tout de même, sa punition pour s'être blessée fut de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de visite : à part Logram qui lui apportait deux fois par jour son repas, elle n'avait plus le droit de voir personne, jusqu'à son retour au camp d'Ortengel. Pour seule occupation, elle avait à disposition des haltères. Allongée et presque inerte toute la journée, le temps lui semblait très long, fatalement. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux être à sa place ? Préférait-elle, s'ennuyer à longueur de journée, ou courir pendant dix heures d'affilée en tirant sur des cibles invisibles, dans un entraînement mortellement dangereux dont personne ne voyait ni le but ni la fin ? La question se posait.

Kévin Logram, lui, passait ses journées en équipement tridimensionnel, haut dans les arbres, pour éviter au maximum le blizzard. Il se contentait de surveiller ses recrues, et de leur crier dessus de temps à autre, quand il trouvait que les résultats n'étaient pas satisfaisant. Même à seulement quinze mètres de distance, très peu arrivaient à toucher les cibles, pourtant très bien marquées et repérables. Et la plupart du temps, c'était plus de la chance qu'autre chose. Le vent fort déviait les balles. Le fait de courir tout en tirant forçait la précipitation, et donc empêchait toute visée correcte. Pour des enfants sous-nourris et maltraités, ce genre de résultats catastrophiques n'étaient pas étonnant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Combien arriveraient à maîtriser l'équipement tridimensionnel dans le temps imparti ? Très peu. En seulement deux semaines d'entraînement, même les meilleurs éléments étaient loin de pouvoir ne serait-ce que porter l'équipement.

Le repas de mi-journée des futurs soldats n'était pas bien glorieux. Une petite barre protéinée, consommée en trois bouchées, et c'était tout. Cela dit, ils avaient tout de même le droit de prendre une petite pause de quelques minutes. Les équipes 51 et 33 étaient, comme à leur habitude, toujours ensemble. Ils s'étaient trouvé un gros rocher sur lequel s'adosser, plus ou moins à l'abri de la neige.

« J'en ai marre, j'suis fatiguée, j'ai froid, se relâcha Johanna, dépitée.  
— Putain j'avoue... j'sais même pas comment ça se fait que j'suis pas déjà mort, rajouta Follaert. »

Il se rendit compte que Johanna était toute tremblante, même sous sa cape. Il détacha alors la sienne et lui donna, sans hésitation.

« En vrai, on supporte de mieux en mieux, remarqua Heine, un membre de l'équipe 33. Même si j'suis tout aussi crevé que vous, j'ai l'impression que ça sert pas à rien tout ça.  
— Pour le coup, tu dis pas trop de la merde, dit Arane, essoufflé. Il y a deux semaines, j'aurais pas tenu 1h dans ces conditions, et là ça fait... euh... neuf jours, quand même.  
— Mais regarde-toi mec, enchaîna Antar, agressivement. De quoi t'as l'impression d'être plus fort ? T'es maigre comme j'sais pas quoi. »

Arane baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Il se recroquevilla presque entièrement sous sa cape.

« Désolé de dire la vérité, reprit Antar. C'est pas en vingt jours qu'on est devenu plus forts. Vous, vous êtes juste devenus plus soumis à l'autorité des instructeurs.  
— Euh... calme-toi sinon, non ? l'arrêta Tom. On a compris, ça te fait chier d'être là, bah écoute, fallait pas t'engager. T'es chiant à toujours être énervé.  
— Je suis juste pas complètement débile. L'entraînement est censé durer trois ans au cas où vous auriez oublié. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, qu'on soit traité comme des merdes à ce point ?  
— Sauf que t'as oublié un truc plutôt important : tout ça, c'est pour au final se battre contre les titans. Il faut qu'on soit prêt, tu penses pas ? »

Johanna soupira, et commença à manger sa barre protéinée, bruyamment.

« Ça serait bien que vous arrêtiez de tout le vous engueuler, lança-t-elle en l'air. Hein, t'es pas d'accord Heine ? ». Le garçon de l'autre équipe lui sourit d'un coin de lèvre. Il se leva, pour se mettre à côté de son camarade Antar. « Allez mange, respire un bon coup, puis on y retourne. C'est le dernier jour, après on retourne à Ortengel », lui confia-t-il. Le garçon récalcitrant se renfrogna d'abord, mais se décida vite à laisser couler.

Avec Lucia, Heine était le camarade avec qui Antar s'entendait le plus. Ils avaient le même point de vue sur la difficulté aberrante de l'entraînement, même si le premier avait un tempérament bien plus calme. Même si très peu enclin à se soumettre aux ordres, Antar avait tout de même réussi à se faire remarquer dans toute la troisième Brigade d'entraînement parallèle comme un élément d'élite, aussi fort que Thomas – ce dernier venant du Mur Rose – , et quelques autres dans les autres équipes. Il était vrai que ce début d'entraînement avait fortement endurci la plupart des recrues. Personne ne se cachait la vérité : pour avoir le droit à leurs deux repas par jour, ils étaient prêts à se donner à fond à l'entraînement. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils étaient si malléables que les instructeurs leur infligeaient tous ces supplices. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix : les soldats devaient être formés au plus vite.

Le lendemain matin, le camp provisoire était au pas de course. Tous s'attelaient à équiper et charger les calèches et les chevaux. Il fallait environ une trentaine d'heures pour atteindre Ortengel, et ils « reprendraient l'entraînement directement le soir même », selon ce que leur avait confié l'instructeur Kévin Logram. Ce dernier se contentait d'observer sans intervenir ces futurs soldats, faisant tranquillement le tour du camp. Intérieurement, il se sentait plutôt fier et réjoui. Même s'ils souffraient de lourdes courbatures, la plupart ne le laissaient pas voir. « Au moins, ils ont appris à prendre sur eux », pensa Kévin. Il remarqua l'arrivée de tout un groupe de calèches, dirigées par des hommes en tenues chics et chapeau haut-de-forme.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, fit Kévin, allant vers eux pour les saluer.  
— Bonjour ! Instructeur Kévin Logram j'imagine ? Parfait, je vois qu'on est pile à l'heure !  
— Oui, merci. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la compagnie Anatæm ! Vous pourrez partir dans une demi-heure. Comme à l'aller, ils sont déjà en équipe, et devraient de toute façon dormir la majorité du trajet. Ils méritent bien leur repos. »

Bien entendu, il avait dit ça en vérifiant bien qu'aucun jeune ne l'entende. La compagnie Anatæm était une riche compagnie marchande du Mur Rose, s'occupant entre autre du transport militaire, et donc subventionnée par l'argent public. Les recrues n'ayant pas encore appris à monter à cheval, diriger une calèche était impensable ; l'Armée devait donc engager des cochers professionnels pour le transport du sud jusqu'au nord, et vice-versa.

La journée commençant très bien, Kévin n'avait aucun intérêt à rester là pour surveiller. Il se détourna de toute cette activité et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand il entra, il vit Lucia presque inanimée, le regard dirigé vers le plafond, mais vide d'émotion.

« Bonjour Lucia. Comment vas-tu ?  
— Bien.  
— C'est le dixième jour. Tout le monde repart ce matin. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas prête pour reprendre les exercices, surtout pas ce qui t'attends à Ortengel. J'ai donc pris la décision de te garder ici. Y vois-tu un quelconque inconvénient ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'instructeur. La monotonie de son visage s'était changée en une évidente incompréhension.

« Mais... je peux marcher, maintenant !  
— Tu en es vraiment sûre ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, en voulant lâcher un « Oui ! » enthousiaste, mais se tut finalement, sachant que ça ne serait qu'un mensonge.

« Mais... et l'entraînement ? Je prends beaucoup de retard !  
— Pas tant que ça. Tu n'auras loupé que dix-neuf jours, au total. Crois-moi, je te rends service plus qu'autre chose. Tu devras patienter encore. Ta cheville va mettre du temps à se remettre. »

Il s'en alla alors, après avoir donné son verre d'eau à Lucia.

Cette dernière voulait absolument être avec son équipe. Elle s'en voulait de son absence, et avait l'impression de les abandonner à leur sort. Cela dit, elle savait qu'avec les exercices qui empiraient de jour en jour, elle ne pourrait pas suivre la cadence en raison de sa cheville, et donc serait un fardeau pour les autres, avec de grandes chances de mourir. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se dire qu'elle avait eu droit à un étrange traitement de faveur : ce n'était qu'une cheville foulée.

Pendant ce temps-là, les calèches étaient parties. Une équipe par calèche, ce qui rendait le détachement très massif. Dans celle transportant l'équipe 51, on voyait tout le groupe semi-allongé, profitant de leur journée de repos. C'était un moment qui ne pouvait être qu'apprécié. Un moment de légèreté, tant mérité après ces journées passées à courir dans le froid. En trente heures, ils allaient avoir le temps de discuter bien plus que pendant les heures de repas au soir.

« Et dire qu'en arrivant ils vont encore nous mettre la misère, se plaignit Arane, en baillant ouvertement.  
— Hé ben, quelle manière haha, se railla Johanna. Ça c'est du bon gros soldat de la Garnison ! »

Tout le monde pouffa de rire. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques temps encore. L'occasion était trop rare pour ne pas en profiter. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à se raconter des sottises sans importance. Et peut-être aussi à se rappeler de leurs vingt premières journées d'entraînement intensif, dans cette maudite troisième Brigade d'entraînement parallèle.

« Au moins on peut être heureux qu'on soit encore tous là, dit Thomas. Tout le monde n'a pas eu cette chance.  
— Ouais... Je me sens un peu mal pour Lucia, c'est vrai, répondit Follaert.  
— D'ailleurs, je l'ai pas vue tout à l'heure, avec Antar et les autres. Mais bon, j'ai pas trop fait attention.  
— Bah, elle est sûrement montée après, en dernière, supposa Johanna.  
— Ca doit être ça, affirma Tom. J'ai vu Logram aller à l'infirmerie, un peu avant qu'on parte... Pff, c'est dommage pour elle.  
— Comment ça ? demanda la fille du groupe.  
— Je sais pas... j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit vraiment taillée pour être soldate.  
— Hum, c'est-à-dire ?  
— Je veux pas être méchant ou quoi, mais elle est trop fragile... Quand elle est tombée, j'ai un peu regardé autour. Le seul truc lequel elle aurait pu trébucher, c'est sur son propre fusil qu'elle a fait tombé à cause du recul, lorsqu'elle a fait feu. Elle n'a pas la force de porter un fusil. Ça serait trop dangereux pour elle d'aller affronter les titans... »

Johanna fut un peu surprise par ce que venait de dire Tom, mais comprit vite de quoi il en retournait. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que les filles, en particulier de son âge, étaient désavantagées par rapport aux garçons.

« Tu dis qu'elle est trop faible, c'est ça ? demanda innocemment Jason.  
— C'est surtout qu'elle n'a jamais réellement voulu s'engager, répondit Follaert à la place de Tom. »

Tous les autres le regardèrent, interloqués.

« On ne va pas se le cacher, beaucoup d'entre nous se sont engagés juste pour pouvoir manger tous les jours, poursuivit-il. Lucia en faisait partie. Elle n'a jamais voulu devenir soldate.  
— Oui enfin si on suit votre théorie, tout le monde devrait s'être foulé la cheville, et depuis bien longtemps, fit remarquer Thomas.  
— Entre temps, beaucoup ont réussi à trouver un but, à réellement s'engager en tant que futurs soldats. Je crois que ça n'a pas été le cas de Lucia, tout simplement. Il faut dire que dans son groupe, avec Antar et tout ça, elle n'était pas super bien logée.  
— Follaert a raison, rajouta Tom. Je pense que pour tenir, c'est important d'avoir la volonté d'un soldat. »

L'analyse de Follaert et Tom semblait tenir la route. Arane mordilla les lèvres avant de prendre la parole:

« Ils ont raison, mine de rien. Quand Antar disait que je suis faible et tout... il disait juste la vérité... Je suis sûrement plus faible que Lucia... Le recul de mon arme a failli me faire tomber plusieurs fois, mais je me suis à chaque fois rattrapé, parce que j'avais vraiment envie de continuer...  
— Elle a abandonné. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça, fit Tom. Logram a sûrement compris aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a été punie, si vous voulez mon avis.  
— Ca tient la route, confirma Thomas. Du coup, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font tous pour nous faire abandonner. Pourtant, je comprends pas... On n'a pas le droit d'abandonner, on _va_ être envoyé pour l'opération de reconquête, quoiqu'il arrive, non ?  
— Vous réfléchissez trop les gars. Moi je dis qu'on devrait juste se la couler douce pour l'instant. Vaut mieux pas trop se prendre la tête ! conclut Jason. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Plusieurs heures passèrent. Il y avait eu quelques pauses d'une dizaine de minutes, afin de se dégourdir les jambes. La nuit était tombée, et la fatigue commençait à prendre chez les recrues. La plupart des calèches du convoi étaient très silencieuses. Tout le monde dormait déjà. Cette nuit-là, ils purent se reposer.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Soldats

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAY BE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY. NO CHARACTER, EVENT, OR NAME IS PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

Le ciel affichait timidement une couleur bleu clair. Le Soleil était tranquillement en train de se lever. Sa douce chaleur venait agréablement se poser sur les mains et visages des recrues de la Troisième Brigade d'entraînement parallèle. Leur sommeil était d'autant plus conforté qu'un délicat vent chaud ondulait à travers le convoi. Les chevaux allaient au pas, les légères secousses dues au sol irrégulier, bien au contraire de déranger, berçaient les jeunes volontaires. Ce mélange particulier de sensations rappelait presque la douceur d'une mère portant son enfant dans ses bras. Sur certains visages, on pouvait parfois même aller jusqu'à apercevoir un léger sourire se dessinant par réflexe.

Dans la calèche de l'équipe 51, Johanna fut la première à se réveiller. Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, elle s'étira en grands mouvements, visiblement très satisfaite de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se sentait tout de même légèrement engourdie au niveau des jambes. Après encore quelques minutes de repos, elle se décida, aidée par les délectables rayons de soleil, à ouvrir les yeux.

« Gnn ! » cria-t-elle en bondissant subitement sur le côté. Elle bouscula au passage Arane, qui lui-même fut réveillé de surprise poussant un cri de surprise incontrôlé, et très rapidement, c'est toute l'équipe qui se retrouva aux aguets, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ah euh... Oups, merde », s'excusa Johanna, rougissant. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers Jason, qui était allongé à terre, se frottant la tête après s'être cogné. Tout le monde le regarda alors de même. « Euh... haha, tu dormais ta tête sur mes jambes et je m'y attendais pas et du coup euh bah voilà... ajouta-t-elle d'un timide rire gêné.  
— Oh putain tu m'as fait flippé Johanna, fais plus jamais ça ! soupira gentiment Arane ». Les autres acquiescèrent.

La jeune fille s'excusa encore une fois, mais personne ne lui en voulait vraiment, de toute façon. Jason se remit à sa place, et était bien plus gêné encore que sa camarade.

« Euh désolé Johanna , tu sais, j'ai pas voulu euh... », et il dirigea alors instinctivement son regard vers les jambes de la fille, avant de la refixer dans les yeux l'instant d'après.

« Euh ! Enfin je suis juste tombé pendant que je dormais !  
— Non non c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas, répondit-elle toujours dans cet élan de gêne.  
— Bah mec, t'as profité de l'occasion, t'as raison ! » s'amusa Thomas, en face, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil particulièrement visible et évocateur.

Cette ambiance légère, aussi délicieuse fut-elle, ne put évidemment durer très longtemps. Dans l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent finalement au camp d'entraînement d'Ortengel, où ils savaient qu'ils allaient de nouveau être malmenés. À l'instant même où les calèches s'arrêtèrent, toutes les recrues s'empressèrent de les vider et de remettre à sa place dans les entrepôts le matériel : nourriture, eau, armement, sans même qu'aucun instructeur ne leur en donne l'ordre. Comme l'avait fait Kévin Logram la veille, lesdits instructeurs se contentaient d'observer pour vérifier que personne ne flânait.

« Hé ben, Kévin les a bien dressé, remarqua Harry Klein. On n'a même plus besoin de leur dire quoi faire pour qu'ils le fassent.  
— En effet. Donc il va falloir qu'on augmente la cadence, fit Lucas, sur un air soucieux. »

Les autres instructeurs laissèrent aussi apparaître sur leurs visages le même doute qui avait pris l'instructeur principal Lehmer.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers le responsable de l'entreprise de cochers, et partit discuter avec lui des modalités de paiement. Les trois autres instructeurs, Léane Währe, Harry Klein et Isaac Sabst se séparèrent, pour indiquer aux jeunes, équipe par équipe, qu'après avoir tout déchargé et rangé, ils devraient tout simplement reprendre le rythme d'entraînement habituel. Cela leur donnerait l'impression de repos, par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter dans les montagnes, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Arrivé au site des tyroliennes, tout le monde su grimper sans trop de problème les tours de départ. Même Arane réussit sans difficulté. Cela dit, la partie la plus difficile restait quand même celle où il fallait trancher la nuque des titans de bois, et ça, tous le savaient bien. Après s'être équipés, ils se lancèrent tous en même temps.

Comme à son habitude, Thomas excellait. Les coups qu'il donnait ne lui faisaient perdre que très peu de vitesse, et sa stabilité n'était nullement affectée. À gauche comme à droite, il arrivait à trancher de façon nette, profonde, et sur la bonne distance. Cela n'était pas étonnant pour un garçon fort du Mur Rose, qui n'avait pas à subir la pauvreté, la famine, et toutes ces choses du Diable qui avaient frappé les habitants de l'ancien Mur extérieur.

Tout de même, l'autre élément étonnamment doué de l'équipe était Johanna. Du haut de ses douze ans et de son mètre quarante-quatre, elle avait une stabilité absolument parfaite, au même niveau que son camarade Thomas. Cependant, étant droitière, elle était très efficace sur les cibles à sa gauche, mais avait bien plus de mal à droite. En effet, pour trancher un titan sur un côté, il fallait bien armer sa lame sur le côté opposé de la main, pour avoir une plus grande amplitude de frappe : « une épée s'utilise en pronation, et non pas en supination, pour une taille parfaite », c'est ce que disaient les instructeurs.

Arane, lui, avait encore un peu de mal à véritablement frapper les titans de bois avec une détente efficace. La majorité de sa force venait de l'énergie cinétique qu'il avait acquis en descendant chaque tyrolienne. C'était largement insuffisant, même s'il faisait tout pour s'améliorer. Il entaillait légèrement chaque cible, mais malheureusement pas assez pour terrasser un titan.

Tom, même s'il venait du Mur Maria, était en très bonne santé. Cela dit, même sans aucun problème lié à la famine ou à la maltraitance, cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de fort. Bien au contraire, avant la chute du Mur, il se contentait de se prélasser à longueur de journée, et n'avait absolument aucune capacité athlétique. Mais il avait quand même quinze ans, et ce seul critère suffisait à lui donner la force suffisante pour pouvoir entailler efficacement plus d'une cible sur deux, à gauche comme à droite. Il perdait cependant facilement son équilibre, et sa corde de sécurité finissait trop souvent avec des nœuds improbables.

Jason et Follaert rendaient bien hommage à leur complicité en tant qu'amis d'enfance, vu que même leur niveau au combat était sensiblement équivalent. Même si lacunaires sur certains points, ils avaient une rage de vaincre incomparable, et frappaient fortement sur les cibles avec leurs deux lames pour s'assurer une efficacité maximale. Le défaut de cette technique est qu'ils avaient forcément un peu de mal à se remettre droits, et qu'ils avaient perdaient toute forme d'efficacité quand deux titans de bois se présentaient sur chacun de leurs côtés.

Somme toute, l'équipe 51 était composée d'éléments qui pouvaient s'avérer prometteurs. Leur cohésion d'équipe était exemplaire, et ces enfants-là dégageaient une énergie et une volonté qui était totalement celle attendue de la part des soldats qui allaient être envoyés pour reconquérir le Mur Maria. Dans les troisième et quatrième réfectoires, peu de recrues pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été à ce point-là remarquées par les instructeurs. Après le labyrinthe de tyroliennes passé, ils allèrent ensuite s'entraîner au tir de précision, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils s'étaient même permis d'augmenter la distance du pas de tir, se permettant ainsi de constater leur grand gain de précision après l'entraînement dans le nord du Mur Rose. Thomas était évidemment celui qui tirait du plus loin, avec d'autres camarades, comme Élisabeth de l'équipe 81, Liam de l'équipe 44, Danim et Joakim de l'équipe 60 les autres capables de tirer d'aussi loin étaient sur d'autres pas de tir. Tout se passa sans accroc. Les recrues trouvaient d'ailleurs ça très étrange. Après l'Enfer qu'ils avaient dû subir dans les montagnes, ils allaient simplement reprendre l'entraînement normal ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des instructeurs, qui, normalement, aimaient endurcir de jour en jour la vie de ces adolescents.

« Vous pensez qu'ils nous préparent un coup de fourbe ? demanda Thomas après avoir tiré une balle.  
— C'est sûr. Ils ne sont venus nous voir qu'une fois aujourd'hui, et c'est pour nous dire de faire comme d'hab', analysa Liam. C'est ultra louche. On s'est toujours pas fait insulté par Lehmer ou Währe, c'est exceptionnel, continua-t-il en s'esclaffant brièvement.  
— S'ils ont un truc en tête pour nous faire chier, je préfère même pas savoir, fit Danim sur un léger ton ironique. En vrai, même ce qu'on fait là ça me saoule un peu.  
— M'ouais... Applique-toi quand même, regarde, tu viens de tirer à côté, le repris Thomas. C'est pas une bonne idée de critiquer les méthodes des instructeurs.  
— Pff, forcément, tout est plus facile quand on vient du Mur Rose, ironisa d'autant plus Danim.  
— Tu sais, je me suis coltiné dix jours avec Antar, t'arriveras pas à me faire chier comme ça, s'amusa Thomas, en tirant et touchant de plein fouet sa cible. On est du même côté, n'oublie pas », poursuivit-il sur un ton bien plus sérieux, le regardant dans les yeux.

L'autre garçon fit un rictus nerveux, avant de tirer à son tour. Beaucoup de monde en voulait à Thomas, pour le simple fait d'être originaire du Mur Rose, et donc ne pas avoir connu la misère qui avait succédé à l'immigration de masse. Oui, on lui en voulait pour ça on lui en voulait car on considérait qu'il s'était engagé juste pour « faire son intéressant ».

Après l'entraînement de la journée, les recrues se retrouvèrent au réfectoire, attendant leur tour, légèrement fatigués après cette journée de reprise. Les discussions concernaient pour la plupart l'étrange comportement dissipé des instructeurs pendant la journée. Cependant, ils comprirent très vite pourquoi un tel manque d'encadrement quand l'instructeur Léane Währe fit irruption dans la salle :

« Quatrième réfectoire ! Le troisième réfectoire est servi, vous pourrez donc allez chercher votre repas, mais d'abord, nous devons vous faire part de quelques informations concernant les jours à venir, en attendant le retour des premier et second réfectoire, actuellement en déplacement vers les montagnes du nord. Nous allons simplement continuer l'entraînement normal, comme au début. Les corvées de ménage et de cuisine restent les mêmes que prévues. Seulement, vous n'aurez le droit de dormir qu'une nuit sur deux. Et les nuits où vous serez autorisés à dormir, vous n'aurez droit qu'à trois heures de sommeil. Pas une seconde de plus. Comme vous l'a précisé l'instructeur en second Logram, vous commencerez cette spécificité de l'entraînement dès ce soir. Après votre repas, vous vous dirigerez vers la place centrale. Je précise que tout manquement à cette nouvelle règle sera sévèrement puni de torture physique. Bon appétit. »

Après ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant bouche bée toute la salle.

La nuit venue, les instructeurs Harry et Isaac se chargeaient d'empêcher quiconque de s'endormir dans le terrain boueux, pendant que Lucas et Léane étaient dans la forêt en train de changer les parcours des tyroliennes.

« Alors, quel est ton ressenti ? Tu penses qu'on tient un bon rythme ? demanda Lucas.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir. On fait de notre mieux, mais c'est juste impossible... Je n'en vois aucun qui serait capable de maîtriser suffisamment bien l'équipement tridimensionnel pour tuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul titan.  
— Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai peut-être été légèrement optimiste au début. On n'aura pas assez de trois mois pour les former, poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Hum... Oui. Très sincèrement, on peut déjà être heureux que le Gouvernement ait laissé quatre mois à ces enfants... tout le monde n'a pas forcément eu cette chance. »

Lehmer ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait perdu dans sa propre réflexion.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on n'y pense pas, reprit-il en se forçant à parler. On nous a donné quatre mois avant d'envoyer les soldats d'Ortengel à l'abattoir, alors profitons-en.  
— Des soldats ? Peut-être... Avec le peu de formation qu'ils auront, je sais pas si on peut vraiment les appeler comme ça.  
— Ah oui, tiens. Tu me fais penser à une chose, Léane. En vingt jours d'entraînement, tu auras sûrement remarqué qu'ils ont fortement gagné en autonomie, en discipline, et en compétences physiques. Même s'ils sont loin de répondre aux critères demandés pour appartenir ne serait-ce qu'à la Garnison. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut pas qu'on se fasse bouffer par nos états d'âme. Poussés dans leurs extrêmes retranchements, ils commencent à grandir. Ce ne sont plus des enfants, ou même des adolescents. »

Encore une fois, il s'arrêta dans son discours, et afficha une mine désolée, comme s'il était dépassé par ses propres mots.

« Non, ce ne sont plus des enfants. Ce sont des soldats, termina-t-il. »


	9. Chapitre 8 : Décision royale

Trentième jour. Et dixième jour de la « deuxième phase d'entraînement ». Dans la nuit du neuvième au dixième jour, dormir avait été interdit. Au petit matin, on retrouvait tétanisés dans la boue les jeunes adolescents. Beaucoup étaient dans un état de santé terriblement inquiétant. C'était bien normal, après les sévices qu'ils avaient subi... Leur état était lamentable. Au sol, jonchaient ces enfants, tremblant si intensément et impulsivement... ou alors convulsaient-ils ? Leurs camarades autour étaient impuissants, et laissaient simplement faire. Eux-même n'étaient pas loin de céder face à ces tortures inhumaines et humiliantes infligées par les instructeurs, alors à quoi bon, si tout le monde allait mourir avant même d'être envoyé pour l'opération de reconquête ?

Les futurs soldats étaient tellement accablés par ce règlement insensé qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Plus d'une quarantaine de soldats armés des Brigades Spéciales avaient investi les lieux, et gardaient les lieux de passage. Tout en dévisageant lourdement les recrues.

« Regarde-moi ces merdes, se moqua un soldat. Des centaines, non, des milliers de déchets affalés dans la boue. Et dire qu'on les nourrit avec nos impôts.  
— Ne sois pas si médisant voyons, lui répondit l'autre. Ils vont bientôt rejoindre les gars de Stadtoten, continua-t-il sur un ton railleur.  
— Hey vous, vous savez ce qu'on fait là au moins ? leur demanda un troisième collègue, plutôt blasé. »

Tout passait inaperçu auprès des oreilles des jeunes recrues. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à agoniser, leurs esprits détruits, faibles. Tout était flou, confus. Il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre, tout était mélangé, les sensations étaient imprécises. On pensait entendre vaguement la voix de l'instructeur Lehmer résonner, mais c'était comme une illusion lointaine, le fruit d'une imagination malmenée.

Plus loin dans le camp, dans leur baraquement, les trois instructeurs, Léane Währe, Harry Klein et Isaac Sabst étaient attablés... avec Freyel Amergang en bout de table. Personne ne parlait. L'ambiance était lourde. Amergang dégageait une aura pesante, et faisait se sentir très inconfortables ses hôtes. Ceux-ci avaient juste le visage baissé, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement, espérant juste que le temps passe le plus vite possible.

« Hé bien, mes chers, vous voilà dans une posture tout à fait inattendue, commenta Amergang sur son habituel ton sarcastique. Regardez-vous. Vous êtes des adultes, des soldats accomplis du Bataillon, n'est-ce pas ? Faites donc preuve de la prestance qui s'en suit, là, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant des recrues punies ! »

Léane afficha une tête faussement surprise, et le regarda fixement.

« C'est que... nous ne nous attendions pas à votre présence, dit-elle en se forçant à rester neutre.  
— Lucas Lehmer ne vous en a pas parlé ? Bien étrange phénomène que voilà ! Vous m'en voyez désolé. Serait-ce là la preuve d'un manque de communication dans une équipe dont j'ai moi-même sélectionné les membres ? J'en serais fort désappointé !  
— Non, bien sûr que non, je me suis mal exprimée ! réagit-elle, prise au dépourvue. Je voulais simplement dire que dans la précipitation de l'entraînement, nous ne nous étions pas préparés à vous recevoir, avec vos soldats !  
— Madame Währe ! Voyons, pas de ces sottises entre nous, il n'y a nullement besoin de vous préparer de quelque manière que ce soit ! Je ne suis qu'un modeste fonctionnaire au service de notre cher Roi, ne voyez pas en moi une quelconque figure d'autorité. Même si c'était le cas, nous ne sommes pas dans un cadre où je pourrais l'exercer. Détendez-vous, instructeurs ! »

Directement après ces mots, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit. C'était Lucas, qui entrait suivi d'un autre homme, d'une carrure très imposante, vêtu de la tenue des Brigades Spéciales. Le Major Rick Adamant. Tous les deux s'assirent autour de la table.

« Bien, excusez-nous pour le retard, il a fallu que j'ordonne à mes soldats de ramasser les recrues dans la boue, pour les entasser dans leurs dortoirs, fit l'homme des Brigades Spéciales, en toute quiétude. Nous nous retrouvons donc aujourd'hui pour établir un bilan du mois qui vient de passer, ainsi que mettre à jour les informations concernant l'opération de reconquête. Lucas, pourriez-vous nous indiquer comment se déroule la formation ?  
— Les recrues sont encore en phase préparatoire. Nous pensions commencer dès demain l'apprentissage de l'équipement tridimensionnel.  
— Dès demain ? Je vous rappelle que nous vous avions demandé de donner une formation accélérée, pourquoi a-t-il fallu un mois entier afin de pouvoir leur fournir cette arme ?  
— Les recrues de ce camp sont jeunes, entre douze et quinze ans. La plupart viennent du Mur Maria, et sont donc physiquement très faibles. Nous avons donc décidé d'utiliser pleinement le délai de quatre mois que vous nous avez accordé pour les former pleinement au combat.  
— Très bien. Essayez tout de même d'accélérer, les ressources commencent à nous manquer. Une dernière question avant de laisser la parole à Freyel. Y a-t-il certaines recrues que vous souhaitez épargner, en les envoyant aux terres défrichées ?  
— Non. »

Rick Adamant notait continuellement des choses sur son carnet, bien plus que ce qui se disait dans la conversation.

« Nous voilà bien dans une confortable situation ! s'exclama Freyel. Aucun désistement n'est à annoncer ? Les humains n'en seront que plus puissants ! ria-t-il ensuite. Madame Währe, Monsieur Klein, Monsieur Sabst, rejoignez-vous l'avis de l'Officier Lehmer ? »

Les interrogés répondirent par l'affirmative. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce que Lucas ne les avait pas prévenus ?

« Dans ce cas ! Venons-en au vif du sujet, poursuivit Freyel. Comme vous le savez déjà, ce matin, le Premier camp d'entraînement parallèle, celui de Stadtoten a été envoyé en-dehors du Mur, escorté par une partie du Bataillon d'exploration. Cette première expédition sera rapidement suivie, chaque mois, par les autres camps d'entraînement. Ortengel tombera en dernier. Mais vos recrues sont les plus jeunes, les plus faibles, comme vous venez de le stipuler, Officier Lehmer. Vous comprendrez donc qu'une sévère pénurie de matériel s'apprête à frapper vos protégés, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspiller l'argent public.  
— Je comprends tout à fait, répondit Lucas, cachant son inquiétude et sa surprise. Quels seront les moyens accordés à notre camp ?  
— Vous avez à votre charge 2400 soldats. Cent d'entre eux auront un équipement tridimensionnel. Ceux-là même disposeront de chevaux. Eux et seulement eux. Le Gouvernement Royal, dans toute sa miséricorde a même daigné accorder à dix d'entre eux les chevaux spéciaux usuellement réservés au Bataillon d'exploration. Cela vous sied-il ? »

Les quatre instructeurs se crispèrent d'étonnement. Ils savaient bien qu'Ortengel allait être discriminé par rapport aux trois autres camps d'entraînement parallèle, mais pas à ce point-là.

« C.. cent équipements tridimensionnel ? s'étonna Lucas. Je pensais que la Cité industrielle pouvait en produire 15 000...  
— Très juste ! nota Freyel. Seulement, vous semblez avoir négligé le fait que nos rangs comptent désormais plus de 41 000 volontaires. Vous imaginez bien que parmi eux, la plupart sont des adultes, bien plus compétents, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, que les enfants que vous essayez d'entraîner ici. Cela est, bien sûr, sans compter sur le fait qu'une majorité écrasante des soldats de la Garnison du Mur Maria se sont réengagés dans notre Armée. Veuillez vous faire une raison, Officier Lehmer. Vous devriez déjà vous estimer heureux que le Gouvernement Royal ait fait preuve d'une telle mansuétude. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il y a fort à parier que ces enfants n'auraient pas même eu le droit à un fusil. Nous nous servirons d'eux comme appâts, n'oubliez pas.  
— Vous y allez un peu fort, Freyel, soupira Rick. Je vous ai connu plus magnanime. En tout cas, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, instructeurs ?  
— Non Major, se contraignit de répondre Lucas. Je garde toute objectivité concernant cette opération. Il est vrai que les recrues dont nous avons la charge ont peu de chance de s'en sortir, en-dehors des Murs. Les soldats de Stadtoten subiront probablement des pertes supérieures à 75%. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en sera pour nous.  
— Raisonnable assertion, Officier ! Devant ces faits, votre brillant esprit ne saurait être dupe, n'est-ce pas ? Cent équipements tridimensionnel. C'est peu. C'est sacrifiable. Mais ça sera pour vous l'occasion de faire vos preuves en tant qu'instructeur. »

Freyel se leva alors de sa chaise, et quitta la pièce, sans prévenir.

« Le Gouvernement est un peu tendu, vous savez, essaya de justifier le Major des Brigades Spéciales. Ils viennent d'envoyer des soldats de 15 à 26 ans à la mort. Ils craignent que la population se révolte.  
— Ils sont tendus parce qu'ils ont peur d'une révolution ? Au moins, c'est honnête de votre part, reprit Harry tout sarcastique. C'est vrai que 17 000 jeunes qui meurent bouffés par des titans, c'est pas si grave que ça.  
— Instructeur Klein, veuillez vous calmer, je reste votre supérieur hiérarchique. Bref. Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi pour tous ces enfants. Je reste tout de même votre référent, Lucas. Si jamais vous avez la moindre requête, faites-m'en part. Je dois rejoindre le siège maintenant. Bon courage à vous. »

Rick disposa alors à son tour. Il semblait plus compatissant que Freyel Amergang. Il l'avait toujours été, et était toujours là pour soutenir l'équipe dans l'ombre. Était-ce sincère ou était-ce une façade pour amadouer tous ces anciens soldats d'élite ? Et si c'était vraiment ça, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

« Bon. Ca devient compliqué, là, dit Lucas, s'efforçant de paraître calme. Qu'es-ce qu'on est censés faire ? …  
— On peut pas juste faire comme prévu ? s'interrogea Isaac, incertain. Qu'est-ce que ça change, concrètement ?  
— C'est plus compliqué que ça. Ils pensent encore qu'ils disposeront tous de l'équipement tridimensionnel lorsqu'ils seront envoyés à l'extérieur. Comment tu crois qu'ils réagiront lorsqu'on leur dira que seuls les 100 meilleurs auront des armes dignes de ce nom ? »

Le visage de Lucas se noircit alors. Il cherchait un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses recrues. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer que 2300 d'entre eux allaient tout simplement mourir, tués par la lâcheté du Gouvernement ?

« En fait, il y a un truc qui n'est pas clair du tout, remarqua Lucas. Chaque recrue aura bel et bien le droit à un équipement pour l'entraînement. Mais ils ont quand même l'intention d'en reprendre la majorité. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont foutre avec tout ça ? Et est-ce que les autres camps sont aussi privés de leurs armes ?  
— C'est pas impossible, se renfrogna Léane. Tout ça, ce ne sont que les premières expéditions en-dehors du Mur Rose. Il y en aura d'autres... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils gardent des équipements en réserve.  
— Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ils s'amusent à délayer comme ça les expéditions ? réagit Harry. Alors que visiblement, ils sont très pressés de commencer l'opération de reconquête. Ça tient pas debout. Je sais qu'ils sont cons chez les Brigades, mais là, c'est bien trop flagrant... Ils nous préparent un sale coup.  
— Nous y sommes habitués, de toute façon, souligna Lucas. Bon. Face à ce genre de problème, il n'y a plus qu'une solution. Puis-je vous demander un service ?  
— Oui, répondirent tous les autres en chœur.  
— Aujourd'hui, on va laisser les recrues se reposer, toute la journée. Mais est-ce que vous pourrez gérer l'entraînement de demain ? Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué, Rick sera absent et l'autre moitié du camp dans les montagnes sera revenue. Mais il faut absolument que j'aille au QG... Faire un rapport de situation à Erwin. »

Erwin Smith, le Major du Bataillon d'exploration était un génie dont la clairvoyance ne pouvait être trompée. Les instructeurs d'Ortengel, qui étaient tous d'ancien membres du Bataillon d'exploration, avaient une confiance totale en lui. Les trois prochains mois allaient être passés à la maîtrise de l'équipement tridimensionnel en tant que tel. Normalement, c'est cette durée qu'il fallait pour apprendre à viser et lancer son piton d'ancrage. Est-ce que les jeunes recrues de ce camp allaient réellement réussir à devenir des soldats accomplis dans ce délai ? La difficulté était tout de même de taille : fournir l'équivalent d'un entraînement de trois ans en seulement quatre mois. Était-ce seulement possible ? Y avait-il la moindre chance qu'un seul d'entre eux survive ?

Rien n'était moins sûr.


	10. Chapitre 9 : La cage est ouverte

Trois mois plus tard.

Les habitants du district de Trost avaient été évacués, pour une durée de 72h, et répartis dans les autres villes et districts des Murs Rose et Sina. Toute la zone avait été réquisitionnée par l'Armée, pour préparer la première expédition à l'extérieur du Mur du camp d'entraînement parallèle d'Ortengel. Les 2400 soldats s'étaient longuement préparés pour cette sortie. Pendant quatre mois, ils avaient subis les pires sévices possibles, endurer les pires tortures, vécus les pires traumatismes... ou c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, tout du moins. Leurs instructeurs les avaient formés avec une poigne de fer, pour ce moment, alors non, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faillir.

Les trois mois précédents, les camps de Stadtoten, Waiser et Estrafe avaient aussi été envoyés en dehors des Murs. Respectivement, 73% de pertes, 65% de pertes, et 40% de pertes. Si on continuait sur cette lancée, les soldats d'Ortengel allaient être ceux avec le plus grand taux de survie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était sept heures du matin. La cloche du départ allait retentir à midi. Cependant, de nombreux soldats étaient déjà dehors, n'ayant pas réussi à dormir, que ce soit par peur... ou par excitation, d'ailleurs. À certains endroits, il y avait des attroupements de soldats. En effet, le camp d'Ortengel n'était pas seul pour cette expédition. Si, bien sûr, leurs instructeurs participaient, il y avait aussi des volontaires survivants des trois expéditions précédentes. Cela attisait bien sûr la curiosité des adolescents, qui se laissaient aller aux questions les plus indélicates.

« Vous avez tuer des titans ?! demanda l'un.  
— Ils ressemblent à quoi ? Ils sont grands comment ? enchaîna un autre.  
— Attendez, vous avez vu des gens mourir ?! fit encore un troisième, innocemment admiratif. »

Le soldat qui se faisait interroger ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par ces questions. Il savait qu'il parlait avec des enfants, qui ne savaient rien, et qui n'avaient aucune intention de faire du mal à travers leurs paroles. Il devait se montrer fort, leur donner l'exemple, leur insuffler du courage, pour la réussite de la mission qui était la leur.

« Vous savez, répondit-il calmement, à mon âge, on a eu le temps de voir beaucoup de choses. Vraiment beaucoup. Y'a rien d'exceptionnel, juste un peu d'expérience. »

Il semblait âgé, oui. Mais pas tant que ça, si ? Les soldats n'étaient pas sûrs, ils ne savaient pas estimer l'âge d'une personne.

« Vous avez quel âge ? demanda tout simplement un garçon, sans hésiter.  
— Haha, quelle façon de le demander ! J'ai 48 ans. Ça me fait déjà 33 ans de Garnison derrière moi, alors vous imaginez bien que j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais vous aussi vous êtes des soldats maintenant, alors vous verrez bien comment ça se passe en dehors des Murs ! poursuivit-il en éclatant de rire. »

Cependant, après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta brusquement, et reprit un visage sombre.

« Tentez d'évacuer le stress comme vous pouvez. Riez, s'il le faut mais... je vous en supplie, dehors, faites attention à vous... »

Ces mots avaient décidément réussi à calmer l'enthousiasme déplacé des soldats. À quoi pensaient-ils ? Ils allaient affronter les titans eux-mêmes, bien sûr que c'était idiot de harceler comme ça un rescapé !

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà fait quelques amis, Myst ! s'exclama une voix, derrière le groupe. »

Ils se retournèrent alors. C'était l'instructeur Lehmer, qui arborait un doux et léger sourire en direction du soldat de la Garnison. Il semblait très détendu, comme s'il s'en fichait de partir à l'extérieur. Il s'approcha.

« Soldats, je vous présente Myst Ravel. Un ancien soldat de la Garnison de Shinganshina, ayant déjà participé conjointement à plus d'une dizaine d'expéditions à l'extérieur, avec... Hum, l'instructeur Logram et moi-même. C'est un élément de l'élite. »

Les deux se saluèrent ensuite. Les soldats se montrèrent très surpris.

« Bonjour, Lucas. Ça fait un bail. C'est un plaisir de te revoir, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré le faire autour d'un bon verre plutôt qu'ici, s'amusa-t-il.  
— Oh, hé bien, ça sera comme au bon vieux temps, alors. À l'exception près que maintenant, ce ne sont pas Keith ou Erwin les commandants... mais moi. »

Les anciens camarades discutèrent alors librement, et échangèrent même avec les soldats autour. Ils essayaient sûrement de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça marchait bien. Ces adolescents inexpérimentés avaient bien besoin de se savoir entourés d'éléments d'élite de l'Armée.

D'autres soldats, équipés, étaient en haut du Mur. Johanna et Thomas étaient parmi eux, assis, dirigés vers l'extérieur. À cette heure, l'air était encore très frais. Une légère bise soufflait directement sur leurs visages. Juste en-dessous d'eux, six ou sept titans, qui vagabondaient en faisant des allers-retours, au niveau de la porte. Ils faisaient une dizaine de mètres, peut-être. Ils n'avaient pas encore bien appris à estimer correctement la taille des titans. Le Mur était largement plus grand, bien sûr, mais ils avaient tout de même l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment, ces monstres pouvaient bondir et les attraper.

« C'est flippant... dit Johanna en se crispant. Je la sens très mal, cette expédition...  
— Ouais, pareil. Et encore, nous, on a la chance d'avoir des équipements tridimensionnel... »

Oui. Ils avaient de vraies armes, eux. Leurs camarades allaient se contenter de simples fusils. Le Gouvernement avait imposé cette injustice, alors que pouvaient-ils faire contre ? Aller à l'encontre des ordres ? Ça se serait forcément mal terminé. Johanna ne pouvait détacher son regard des titans. Aussi terrifiée était-elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils ressentaient des émotions. Ils ressemblaient tellement à des humains. Quelles étaient vraiment ces choses ? Pourquoi dévoraient-ils les humains ?

« Vous admirez le spectacle ? »

Johanna fut coupée dans ses pensées. C'était Antar, qui venait d'arriver. Il était debout, les bras croisés, et observait attentivement les titans.

« C'est la première fois qu'on en voit des vrais. Sans déconner, ceux qui n'ont pas d'équipement peuvent tout de suite se suicider, au moins ils se feront pas bouffer, dit-il en riant.  
— Je te trouve bien arrogant, lança Thomas, sèchement.  
— De l'arrogance ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est certainement pas un gars du Mur Rose qui va me dire ça. J'suis juste réaliste. T'as tout le camp qui flippe sa mère alors qu'ils n'ont même pas encore vu les titans. Quand on sera dehors, ça va être un bordel total. Perso, je me rangerais bien du côté de ces lâches de déserteurs, lâcha-t-il sur un sourire agressif. Heureusement pour moi... je n'en suis pas un !  
— T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. »

Thomas se leva, et se mit face à Antar, très proche, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Lucia est dans ton équipe. C'est ta camarade, fit Thomas, très sérieux.  
— Elle "était" dans mon équipe. Logram et elle se sont barrés. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Accepte-le.  
— Je savais que t'étais le pire des connards, mais là, t'atteins un niveau titanesque, répondit-il en serrant du poing. Avec un tel niveau de fils de puterie, je te vois bien abandonner les membres de ton équipe pour t'assurer d'être sain et sauf. Je serais pas étonné que tu sois le seul survivant de toute ton escouade... Mais ça serait certainement pas grâce à ton talent au combat. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai une mission à préparer. »

Il alla du côté de la ville, et se jeta dans le vide. Après une dizaine de mètres, il se retourna pour lancer ses deux pitons d'ancrage dans le mur, et atterrit en douceur en utilisant les freins de ses poignées de commande.

« Tu vas pas avec ton petit copain ? » questionna cyniquement Antar, qui était loin d'être déstabilisé par ce que venait de lui dire Thomas.  
« Ça te sert à quoi de te comporter comme ça, en fait ? se défendit Johanna, sans le regarder, toujours obnubilée par les titans.  
— De me comporter comment ? Je suis normal là. C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes hypersensibles.  
— Lucia et toi... vous êtes amis, si ça se trouve, il lui est arrivé un truc grave...  
— Ça sert à rien d'en reparler. Tout le camp est revenu des montagnes avec l'instructeur Prenn, Logram est resté là-bas avec Lucia, apparemment encore blessée, et quand on est allé voir, ils n'étaient plus là. Ils ont déserté, et c'est tout. Ne viens pas me dire que tu crois que _Le_ Kévin Logram se ferait avoir par des brigands ou autre connerie du genre. »

Antar n'était pas idiot. Son agressivité était dérangeante, mais c'était tout simplement sa nature. Il avait tout perdu, lui aussi, en quittant le Mur Maria. Devant ce genre de traumatisme, ça a été sa réaction naturelle, alors Johanna ne lui en voulait pas.

Bientôt midi.

Toutes les troupes étaient devant la porte, dans une large file, bien rangée. Tout devant, la force de frappe majeure : Cinq escouades du Bataillon d'exploration, soit vingt-cinq soldats. Juste derrière, un chariot de ravitaillement, couvert par une partie des soldats du camp d'entraînement parallèle d'Estrafe. Ce camp était celui qui avait accueilli les anciens soldats de la Garnison du Mur Maria, qui souhaitaient se réengager dans l'opération de reconquête. Ceux-là disposaient tous de leurs équipements tridimensionnel personnels. Suivaient ensuite les troupes d'appoint d'Ortengel : des soldats armés de fusils de chasse, suffisamment puissants pour crever les yeux des titans. Les équipes restaient les mêmes que pendant les quatre mois d'entraînement, alors si au moins une personne de l'équipe disposait de la tridimensionnalité, les six soldats étaient positionnés près des chariots de ravitaillement, qui devaient absolument être protégés, pour le bon déroulement de l'opération.

L'équipe de Johanna était proche du début de file, et devait à tout prix protéger le 11eme chariot de ravitaillement, conjointement avec d'autres équipes, et sous les ordres d'un soldat du Bataillon d'exploration : Agav Tallien. Ils formaient donc l'unité Tallien. Cette organisation absolument démesurée continuait encore, de la porte d'entrée de Trost jusqu'à plus loin même que celle du Mur Rose : c'étaient 2800 soldats en tout qui étaient engagés dans cette quatrième expédition en dehors des Murs, première expédition pour les soldats d'Ortengel. Tous ces soldats devaient couvrir un maximum de terrain, mais tout de même rester relativement proches les uns des autres. Ils allaient devoir communiquer entre eux via un système de fumigènes et de messagers, galopant d'une unité à une autre. Ce n'était qu'une première expédition pour une très grande majorité d'entre eux, alors celle-ci n'allait durer que 24h, le temps « d'évaluer le terrain » : ils partaient à midi, et ils reviendraient à midi le lendemain... s'ils survivaient.

En haut du Mur, un soldat du Bataillon, qui semblait si petit vu du sol, se tenait droit, les bras dans le dos. Il s'apprêtait à donner le signal autorisant l'ouverture de la porte extérieur de Trost, et donc le commencement de la quatrième expédition en dehors des Murs. Derrière lui, les cinq instructeurs du camp d'Ortengel se tenaient face à l'extérieur, face aux titans. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, droit sur eux.

« Hé ben. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais qu'aller se passer notre retraite, ironisa Lucas. »

Le vent soufflait fort sur eux. Leurs capes volaient au vent.

« Explorateur un jour, explorateur toujours... j'aurais vraiment dû choisir les Brigades, rajouta Harry sur le même ton.  
— Pff, les blagues sur les Brigades Spéciales, c'est trop facile, s'amusa Isaac. »

Ce dernier jeta un furtif coup d'œil sur son écusson à la poitrine. Revêtir les ailes de la liberté lui donnait une force qu'il avait oubliée.

« Et toi Lionel, ça te fait quoi de reprendre du service ? interrogea Léane.  
— En toute honnêteté ? Je sais pas. Cet uniforme m'avait manqué, certes, mais... »

Il se retourna. Même si le Mur était épais de 10m, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient quand même voir la file de 2800 soldats.

« Mais... De toutes ces braves personnes... combien reviendront ? »

Le vent soufflait fort. On entendait les titans frapper le Mur. Les instructeurs, qui d'ailleurs n'étaient plus « Instructeurs » mais « Officiers », comme ils l'étaient avant de quitter l'Armée, se saluèrent tous du regard, une dernière fois.

« Escouade Lehmer... Offrez votre cœur ! » s'exclama Lucas avec beaucoup d'entrain. À ce signal, tous sautèrent alors, et à part Léane, ils accélérèrent leurs chutes en se boostant avec l'équipement. En même temps, le soldat qui était du côté de l'intérieur de la ville tendit le bras en l'air.

Il y avait sept titans. Deux de 7m, trois de 10m, deux de 12m. Sur la droite, l'un des plus grands titans essaya d'attraper Lucas en vol, mais celui-ci fit un mouvement brusque sur le côté au dernier moment, ce qui permit à Lionel — l'instructeur Prenn — d'accrocher son bras pour atterrir dessus. Il courut ensuite très vite, pour atteindre et trancher sa nuque sans même que le titan ait le temps de réagir. Pendant le même temps, Isaac et Harry s'occupèrent des deux 7m. Avec une incroyable habileté, ils arrivaient à se déplacer en utilisant les titans comme uniques point d'ancrage. Un coup, un premier titan essaya d'attraper Harry, mais celui-ci lui trancha rapidement la main. Il s'accrocha sur le deuxième titan et fonça dessus, pendant qu'Isaac avait fait de même mais avec l'autre titan. Quand ils se croisèrent, les deux titans furent sur le point de les attraper, mais Léane apparut soudainement derrière les monstres, et, juste en rembobinant son câble, trancha la nuque des titans en une fraction de seconde. En l'air, elle se retourna la tête en bas, et s'agrippa directement à la nuque d'un 10m, et, pareillement, avant qu'une once de réaction ait pu apparaître, le titan se retrouva au sol. De leur côté, Lucas et Lionel tuèrent facilement avec le même genre de stratégie le deuxième 12m, et ils chargèrent à cinq sur les deux 10m qu'il restait. Lucas prit un peu de hauteur, tandis que les quatre autres tirèrent chacun leurs deux grappins dans un œil. Cela aveugla les deux titans, ce qui permit à Lucas de se retrouver derrière et tout comme Léane juste avant, il n'eût qu'à rembobiner son câble pour les abattre.

Ils se reposèrent alors sur le Mur, juste au-dessus de la porte. Ils avaient fait ça en une seule minute.

En haut, sans même regarder, le soldat qui était posté baissa très rapidement son bras. La cloche principale retentit. Midi venait d'être sonné. C'était le signal. _Le_ signal.

« Ouvrez la porte ! entendit-on crier. »

Le moment était venu. Trost donnait plein sud. Il était midi. Une nouvelle fois, la lumière du soleil pénétra dans la ville par la porte. On commençait à voir les habitations de la ville extérieure. Les squelettes des titans que les Officiers venaient de tuer étaient encore là, fumant. Ce qui se présentait devant les enfants, c'était _l'extérieur_. Ils devaient avancer. Vraiment ? Cette simple idée leur glaçait le sang. Beaucoup avaient du mal à marcher. Ils avaient l'estomac noué, ils avaient des maux de tête, des nausées, ils avaient l'impression que chaque seconde qui passait était une éternité, mais en même temps, chaque seconde qui passait passait bien trop rapidement. Chaque pas les approchait plus de l'extérieur que le précédent. _L'extérieur_ , c'est les titans. _L'extérieur_ , c'est la mort. _L'extérieur_ , c'est... c'est... l'extérieur ? La confusion... régnait.

« Soldats,  
Bienvenue... en Enfer. »


	11. Chapitre 10 : Adrénaline

**[DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED ON HAJIME ISAYAMA'S SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ORIGINAL MANGA. I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLACES AND EVERYTHING THAT MAYBE PRESENT IN THE ORIGINAL MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY, AND IS NOT PART OF ANY OFFICIAL STORY LINE.]**

L'Armée avançait au pas, au rythme de ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir de cheval. Toutes les unités, composées d'une trentaine de soldats chacune, étaient très distantes les unes des autres, mais pouvaient quand même se voir à l'horizon.

L'unité d'Agav Tallien était en deuxième ligne de la formation. Aucun message de la première ligne n'était encore parvenu.

« Ça a l'air tellement tranquille, marmonna Johanna.  
— Hum ? se demanda Tom, qui marchait à côté d'elle. »

La fille baissa la tête, et détourna le regard. Disposant d'un équipement tridimensionnel, elle était à cheval. Elle était très crispée, serrant le poing autour de ses rênes. Tom posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que t'as pas à t'en faire. S'il-te-plaît, arrête de t'en vouloir... »

Johanna ne répondit pas. Elle ne réagit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle continuait de fuir du regard son camarade, fixant le sol du côté opposé.

« Strass ! Regardez droit devant vous ! Vous devez être en alerte à tout instant ! » lui lança l'Officier Tallien. Elle se remit alors tout de suite à regarder droit devant elle, en fixant bien l'horizon.

Les autres membres de l'équipe 51 étaient positionnés à l'arrière du groupe, avec Thomas au centre, car étant l'un des soldats les plus prometteurs de toute la brigade, il disposait évidemment de son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et d'un cheval entraîné.

« L'officier a l'air stressé, remarqua-t-il. C'est pas rassurant...  
— C'est flippant, ouais... rétorqua Arane. Je... enfin... c'est normal... quand même... c'est...  
— Arane. Calme-toi, fit Thomas, baissant le regard vers lui, avec un sourire amical. Même s'il est stressé, c'est quand même un soldat entraîné du Bataillon d'exploration. On peut lui faire confiance.  
— Mais il y a plein de monde qui sont déjà morts, Bataillon ou pas ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, essoufflé. Vous n'êtes que trois à avoir l'équipement tridimensionnel ici !  
— On saura s'en servir. T'en fais pas, j'ai dit. Et puis Tom aussi est doué.  
— Ouais, mais avec un simple fusil j'sais pas s'il va faire grand chose, intervint Follaert, très ironiquement.  
— Attends, t'es pas en train de me dire que t'en veux à Johanna, grimaça Thomas. »

Follaert prit alors l'air pensif.

« Nan... nan, bien sûr que non, je lui en veux pas. »

Il s'arrêta encore, cherchant ses mots.

« En fait, je suis plus inquiet pour elle qu'autre chose... Vu qu'elle est équipée, elle va devoir se jeter en première au combat. Tu lui donnes quoi comme chances de survie ?  
— Ça va tu sais formuler tes phrases toi, s'indigna Jason, qui s'était tu jusque-là.  
— Ah, ouais... désolé je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, mais tu m'as compris.  
— Bon on s'en fout les gars. On va pas s'amuser à s'engueuler non plus, s'imposa Thomas. On en reparlera tous ensemble ce soir. »

La troupe continuait à avancer à bon rythme, mais toujours au pas. Ils approchaient d'un village, indiquant qu'ils étaient à la moitié du trajet pour arriver à la forêt aux arbres géants. Une heure après, aucun titan n'avait été aperçu.

« Oui, en effet, c'est vrai que c'est calme », dit Tom, en direction de Johanna, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangés le moindre mot depuis le sortie des Murs. Par réflexe, elle le regarda, légèrement surprise. Se dessina alors sur son visage un petit sourire de soulagement.

« Finalement, tu me regardes. Ça fait plaisir. »

Le temps d'un instant, elle fit aussi apparaître un sourire, mais qui s'effaça très vite.

« Tom... franchement, je mérite pas ça...  
— Haha, ben voyons ! Dis pas de bêtise. »

Il se retourna et regarda Arane. Celui-ci avait déjà du mal à marcher. Armés de leur fusil et de leur épée à la taille, chaque soldat à pied devait en plus transporter leur propre sac, chargé de munitions, de provisions, de charges explosives pour certains, et de trousses de soin pour d'autres. Ces paquetages étaient lourds et encombrants.

« C'est horrible à dire, mais tu vois bien qu'Arane supporte à peine le poids de son sac. Et il est plus grand que toi. Tu es très forte en tridimensionnalité, Johanna. Tu pouvais pas t'en priver.  
— Mais... T'es meilleur que moi...  
— Humpf, ça veut rien dire ça. Cet équipement, c'est le tien, maintenant. Plus le mien. »

Johanna regarda ses huit lames, dans leurs fourreaux, accrochés à ses cuisses. Avec en plus les bonbonnes de gaz, le tout était vraiment très lourd. Le fait d'être à dos de cheval n'arrangeait pas les choses : ses muscles étaient mis à rude épreuve. Elle avait mal, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer, par respect pour les autres soldats à pied qui subissaient une épreuve physique bien plus difficile. Tom le lui avait fait pensé. C'est vrai qu'Arane s'était montré très fort et déterminé. Aurait-elle pu en faire de même ?

« Tom, je... je te remerc...  
— TITAN ! »

Tout à coup, sur le flanc droit de la formation, la porte d'entrée d'une maison explosa, et rapidement, un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Puis des litres de sang giclèrent partout.

Un corps sans le haut de son buste tomba au sol.  
 _Hein ?..._

« FUSILIERS, RECULEZ ET VISEZ LES YEUX ! »  
 _Quoi..._

Personne ne bougea. Seul se lança à l'assaut Agav Tallien. Il agrippa un mur et se jeta droit sur le titan. « C'est un 4m, il est petit, je peux me le faire, pensa-t-il ». Le titan lui tournait le dos. Il avait déjà un autre soldat terrifié en main. Agav sectionna son bras, ce qui libéra le pauvre soldat pris au piège, et reprit un peu de distance.

« BORDEL BOUGEZ-VOUS ! »

Les soldats de la Quatrième brigade réalisèrent enfin ce qui était en train de se passer. Ceux qui étaient à côté du titan s'enfuirent en poussant des cris d'horreurs, sans penser à se retourner. Les autres, plus éloignés, ne songèrent même pas à brandir leur arme vers l'ennemi. Le titan continua sa route et se montra très satisfait de dévorer les soldats effrayés à terre. Agav profita de cet instant pour envoyer son piton d'ancrage droit dans la nuque du monstre, et se hissa très rapidement. Mais d'un coup sec, il se retourna et du dos de sa géante main, envoya l'Officier au sol la tête la première. Il commença alors à marcher vers le corps de sa victime.

« Crève ordure ! » Tom fit feu sur la nuque du titan, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Il tira le deuxième coup de son fusil, et fut fort heureusement suivi par plusieurs autres soldats. Mais c'était bien inutile. Les balles en plomb rebondissaient sur la peau solide de la cible, sans même l'érafler. Johanna était immobilisée sur son cheval, les yeux écarquillés. Thomas apparut de nulle part au-dessus du titan, et le chargea. De toute ses forces, il donna un coup sec sur le haut du crâne, mais l'entailla à peine. Sa peau était extrêmement dure, même pour ses lames en acier renforcé.

« Quoi ?! »

Il s'écrasa alors dessus, et retomba à terre en roulant. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. La vaine pluie de coups de feu continua. Le titan abandonna Agav pour jeter son dévolu sur Thomas. Le jeune homme regarda au-dessus de lui. La grosse tête grasse de ce monstre cachait le soleil, ce qui créait une sorte d'auréole autour de lui. À contre-jour, sa tête semblait si sombre. Sombre. Dans ses yeux, Thomas arrivait à lire le plaisir. Le plaisir du carnage. Ses dents brillaient malgré tout. Elles étaient pointues, acérées. Faites pour percer la chair. Ce titan arborait-il un sourire ? _Non, impossible..._ Du sang. Le sang de ses précédentes victimes étaient partout sur lui. Aux premières loges de la mort, Thomas pouvaient encore voir des restes de vêtements ou de visages arrachés. Son crâne fumait. _C'est... là... où je l'ai... frappé ? Il se régénère... on peut vraiment... les tuer ?_

Le garçon avait le visage décomposé. Mourir était si terrifiant. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il se sentit saisi. Par quelque chose de chaud. Il tourna la tête. _Euh... quoi ?_ Une immense main, presque aussi grande que lui l'avait enveloppé. Il poussa alors un immense cri de désespoir, en se débattant fortement... sans succès.

« THOMAS NON ! » cria Johanna dans une voix stridente. Tout ça s'était passé en une fraction de seconde. Elle saisit ses poignées de commande qui étaient à sa taille, et appuya sur les gâchettes des deux côtés, en faisant bien attention à libérer l'espace devant ses lanceurs latéraux. Deux fils métalliques volèrent ainsi à très grande vitesse, et se fixèrent dans les murs des habitations aux alentours. Déterminée et sous le contrôle de la rage elle chargea sans réfléchir le titan. Mais à peine lancée, elle sentit une forte résistance au niveau de ses pieds. « Attends, quoi ?! »

Ses jambes étaient encore dans l'étrier. _Merde!_ La pression du gaz qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper était tellement forte qu'elle renversa le cheval, puis s'écroula à terre, lâchant ses poignées de commande. Les câbles se rembobinèrent alors à haute vitesse en entaillant fortement ses bras qui étaient au niveau de ses hanches.

« Aaaah ! »

Elle cria de douleur, complètement abasourdie par le sang qu'elle voyait coulait de ses bras.

« Johanna ! Merde c'est pas vrai ! » fit Tom, complètement paniqué. Alors que la tête de Thomas était entre les dents du monstre, il ouvrit finalement sa main et laissa tomber sa proie. Sûrement attiré par le bruit de la chute de Johanna. Il se retourna. Son visage était hideux. Il avait un sourire démoniaque. Il s'approcha lentement.

Jason et Follaert accoururent vers leurs deux camarades.

« Ramène-toi ! », dit Follaert à Tom. Ce dernier afficha un regard perdu. Follaert déconnecta une poignée de commande de Johanna, et y implanta une lame. « Cessez le feu ! » cria-t-il à ses camarades qui tiraient encore. Il courut alors, armé de cette seule épée, vers le titan. Tom se dépêcha de faire de même pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance dans ce combat suicide.

« Ok mec, on reste là, et on attend qu'il frappe », conseilla Tom à Follaert. Ils étaient immobiles sur leurs appuis. Ils allaient bientôt être à la portée du titan. Il était grand. Très grand. Il semblait si imposant. Il approcha sa main pour attraper Follaert, mais celui-ci frappa très fort, des deux mains, pour lui trancher le bras. Au même moment, Tom se jeta sur l'autre bras et lui coupa la main. « OK j'avais raison ! Allez Follaert on remet ça ! »

Un à gauche du titan. L'autre à sa droite. « Ses bras et ses mains sont plus fragiles que sa tête. On peut les couper, ça nous permettra de gagner du temps. Et avec un peu de chance, c'est la même pour ses jambes », pensait Tom. L'ennemi décida se continuer à s'en prendre à Follaert, mais à chaque fois, Tom était là derrière pour trancher son talon d'Achille. La régénération était rapide, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

« MAINTENANT ! » ordonna-t-on de l'arrière.

Les deux garçons coururent alors dans des directions opposés, et les autres soldats tirèrent tous dans les yeux de la cible. Celui-ci poussa alors pour la première fois un cri de douleur, et se couvrit les globes oculaires avec ses bras recouverts de fumée. L'instant d'après, une ombre rapide et vive apparut et mit le coup de grâce au titan, avant d'atterrir promptement au sol. Le corps du géant commença alors à s'évaporer. C'était l'officier Tallien, qui s'était enfin réveillé.

« Merci à tous... et félicitations pour votre courage », dit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux, à tous les soldats qui étaient autour et qui avaient participé à l'exécution du titan.

« Vous avez tous été brillants et avez montré un véritable esprit d'équipe. Vos décisions et vos actions ont largement été à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de soldats dignes de ce nom. »

Pendant que Follaert et Tom attiraient l'attention du titan, Arane avait sacrifié beaucoup de son eau potable pour essayer de faire reprendre conscience l'officier, qui était probablement le seul de toute l'unité à être capable de tuer ces choses. Après avoir posé les bandages, Jason avait arraché sa cape pour l'utiliser en garrot pour les bras de Johanna. Thomas — qui avait ramassé un fusil à terre —, et tous les autres, n'avaient pas cédé à la panique, et avaient su attendre le bon moment pour faire feu droit dans les yeux du géant, ce qui permettait à Agav Tallien de le terminer.

« Malheureusement, plusieurs d'entre nous ont perdu la vie dans les quelques minutes d'enfer que nous avons dû affronter, mais j'ose espérer que cette situation de combat réelle vous aura ouvert les yeux sur le danger qui nous guette. Vous n'êtes plus ceux que vous étiez il y a cinq minutes à peine. Considérez-vous maintenant comme des soldats à part entière... du Bataillon d'exploration. »

Ces mots avait résonné dans les cœurs et les esprits des soldats. Un tel discours de la part d'un officier du Bataillon était considéré comme une éloge par tous. Après tout, avec de tels mots... eux aussi, ils étaient des héros. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux félicitations. Ils étaient tout de même dehors, au milieu des corps de sept de leurs camarades, qui avaient fini atrocement dévorés.

« Vous êtes mes frères et mes sœurs d'armes. Pour la Gloire de l'Humanité...  
Offrons notre cœur ! »

Tous saluèrent alors, se tenant droits, cognant fermement leur poing droit sur leur poitrine.

« SUR LE COEUR ! jurèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
— Bien, la troisième ligne va bientôt nous rattraper. On prend trop de retard là. Soldats, en formation, en avant ! »

Juste avant de repartir, Johanna serra fort Jason dans ses bras.

« Euh ! Pas trop fort, tu vas déchirer tes bandages ! dit-il en rougissant  
— T'en fais pas... t'en fais pas... Merci, Jason. »

Un peu choqué, Jason se remit en position avec l'arrière, avec les autres, et Tom revint aux côtés de Johanna.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient, l'Officier Tallien se montrait encore plus anxieux qu'avant l'apparition du titan.

« Ils se sont bien battus... mais... est-ce que j'avais vraiment raison de les féliciter pour... avoir tué un seul titan... de 4m ? »


	12. Chapitre 11 : Tridimensionnalité

« C'est pas bon... la première ligne avance bien, apparemment. Et ils dégagent plutôt bien le passage.  
— Si bien que ça ? … »

Juste après son combat contre le titan de quatre mètres, l'unité Tallien n'avança pas de beaucoup avant d'être de nouveau retardée. Quelques soldats avaient commencé à vomir et à être pris de nausée. Ils durent s'arrêter, avant d'être rattrapés par une unité de la troisième ligne. Les deux groupes étaient immobilisés en plein milieu d'une plaine, pendant que le reste de la formation continuait d'avancer vers la forêt aux arbres géants.

« Strass ! Meister ! Venez ici, ordonna Agav. »

Johanna et Thomas s'exécutèrent rapidement, alors même qu'ils étaient en train de parler avec les autres de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je vous présente le chef d'escouade Dirk.  
— Sur le cœur ! saluèrent les deux jeunes soldats.  
— J'apprécie la formalité, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Nous prenons beaucoup trop de retard sur la première ligne. Élisabeth est déjà partie prévenir le commandement de la situation actuelle. Mais nous devons absolument repartir au plus vite, pour ne pas briser la formation. Vous êtes les deux seuls de l'unité à disposer de la tridimensionnalité vos frères et sœurs d'armes ont besoin de vous, ils ont besoin que vous les souteniez. Regardez-les. »

Oui. L'odeur était pestilentielle. Tout le monde vomissait partout, ce qui faisait encore plus vomir ceux qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Cercle vicieux.

Ce n'est qu'après le combat que la plupart réalisèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu. Leurs amis s'étaient faits dévorés vivants. Le sang avait jailli de partout. Les corps déchiquetés avaient laissé tomber leurs boyaux au sol. Et cette façon qu'avait le titan de regarder ses victimes. Cette violence. Cette force. Les cris apeurés de leurs amis devant lesquels ils avaient été impuissants.

Les balles. Les balles qui rebondissaient sur sa peau, qui n'avaient pas le moindre effet. L'impuissance.

« Mais je... ». Johanna resta bloquée. Agav ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à répondre, mais une femme de l'unité de Dirk interrompit la conversation à peine commencée.

« Chefs. Ces soldats ne sont pas du tout en état de combattre. Ou même de marcher, d'ailleurs. Je comprends qu'ils soient traumatisés, mais on ne peut pas se contenter de rester ici et d'attendre.  
— Anastasia, vous ne songez pas à laisser nos camarades à l'abandon ? répondit Dirk, autoritaire.  
— N... non. Je vous ai simplement fait un rapport de situation.  
— Je suis bien au courant. Je vous accorde le fait que nous devions repartir, mais nous n'abandonnerons personne. »

La femme se montra frustrée. « Des centaines de soldats de la première ligne sont en train de se faire décimer, pendant que vous vous préoccupez de vingt pauvres gamins... », lâcha-t-elle avant de retourner surveiller les environs.

« Vous voyez ? reprit Dirk en direction de Johanna et Thomas. Mes soldats veulent repartir, pendant que vos camarades pleurent leur faiblesse. Que faisons-nous ? Devrions-nous partir sans vous et vous laisser à trois, avec l'Officier Tallien, comme seuls soldats compétents ? Dépêchez-vous. »

Johanna et Thomas se retournèrent vers leurs camarades. Les images du combat venaient à peine de leur revenir, mais étaient réellement terribles. Comment pouvaient-ils leur venir en aide ? Eux aussi, avaient été traumatisés par le titan ! Pourquoi le fait d'être équipés les différenciait tant des autres ? Qui étaient-ils pour oser prétendre pouvoir redonner du moral aux troupes ?!

Johanna était debout, inerte face au désespoir qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ses camarades. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant, elle voyait ses amis faire. Tom et Follaert n'hésitaient pas à enlacer chaleureusement les autres, et parlaient, parlaient, parlaient... pour leur mettre du baume au cœur ? Thomas, plus distant, distribuait de l'eau, sacrifiant sa propre réserve au passage. Décidée, elle s'avança finalement vers son unité. Elle marchait au milieu d'eux. Ils étaient à terre, tremblant et sanglotant. Certains tentaient de s'arracher les cheveux. Partout autour d'elle il y avait des garçons chétifs qui se cognaient la tête contre le sol ou qui feignaient vouloir se donner la mort en se griffant les bras. Tout ce que pouvaient dire ou faire les soldats aptes était absolument vain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... vous faites... » marmonna-t-elle, ahurie. Elle chercha du regard Arane. Il était recroquevillé, se balançant compulsivement, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide au sol. Jason était à côté de lui, tentant de lui parler, mais sa présence ne changeait rien. Elle regarda Jason. Elle voulut parler, mais aucun mot ne sut sortir. Paniquée, elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, et s'excusa. Soudainement, Anastasia, la femme qui était venue voir Dirk tout à l'heure, réapparue à côté de Johanna.

« Prépare-toi », lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

 _Quoi ?_ …

Elle marcha ensuite vers le sud. Peu de temps après, cinq ou six autres soldats sur leurs chevaux, dont Thomas, galopèrent rapidement dans cette même direction, en faisant monter Anastasia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La jeune fille courut alors vers sa monture, et suivit le groupe, affolée.

« Cinq titans, d'une dizaine de mètres ou plus ! cria Dirk. Ils en ont après Élisabeth, et on ne va pas les laisser faire ! Envoyez les fumigènes rouges ! »

Élisabeth était l'une des meilleures recrues de la Quatrième brigade d'entraînement parallèle, peut-être aussi forte, voire meilleure, que Thomas. C'est donc naturellement elle que Dirk avait envoyé en tant que messagère en première ligne. Mais le fait qu'elle revienne si peu de temps après avec une horde de titans à ses trousses, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Les fumigènes rouges sont censés indiquer la présence de titans. Pourquoi la première ligne n'en avait pas envoyé ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas envoyé de messager ? ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de fumigène vert ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas essayé de communiquer ?

Peu importe. Le temps était au combat.

« On prend les trois de gauche ! fit Dirk. Agav, tu t'occupes du quatrième. Les deux gamins de l'unité d'Agav, vous essaierez de tuer le cinquième! J'envoie Élisabeth avec vous !  
— À vos ordres ! lancèrent les soldats de Dirk.  
— Quoi ?! s'étonna Thomas, passant inaperçu dans le bruit des galops.  
— Vous avez entendu ?! poussa Agav en direction de Johanna et Thomas. »

Ils firent un simple « oui » de la tête, mais n'étaient absolument pas confiants, bien évidemment.

« On a Élisabeth avec nous ! se rassura Thomas. On peut y arriver ! »

La fille était choquée de la confiance de son ami. Comment pouvait-il dire ça avec tant d'aisance ? Ils allaient affronter un titan trois plus grand que celui qui avait détruit mentalement toute une unité.

« On est sur terrain plat, absolument pas à notre avantage ! reprit Dirk. Appliquez ce que vous avez appris à l'entraînement ! Ne prenez pas de risque inutile, ne sous-estimez pas l'ennemi ! Cible à 150m !  
— Chef ! s'exclama Agav. »

Dirk le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans parler. Ils se firent un signe d'acquiescement de la tête.

Alors que les sept soldats approchaient dangereusement de la meute, les deux chefs plantèrent leurs pitons d'ancrage au sol, loin devant. Ils se mirent debout sur leurs chevaux, se penchèrent en arrière, et actionnèrent leurs modules principaux : du gaz s'éjecta à très haute pression. Les cordes étant tendues, ils firent un mouvement circulaire perpendiculaire au sol, et se retrouvèrent rapidement à une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, au-dessus des titans. Les jeunes soldats étaient ébahis par cette maîtrise de la tridimensionnalité. « Pour faire un tel mouvement, il faut être précis au millimètre : la moindre erreur provoquerait une absorption de l'énergie cinétique par l'élasticité d'au moins une des cordes, le mouvement perdrait sa qualité surfacique, l'azimut ne sera plus la seule coordonnée non-constante dans le repère sphérique de référence, et l'utilisateur perdrait totalement le contrôle de son équipement », comme disaient les instructeurs.

« Soldats, montrez-leur la force de l'humanité ! » lança Dirk, qui était déjà en train de tomber sur son titan.

Quand le groupe croisa Élisabeth, celle-ci fit s'arrêter son cheval et se retourna pour observer le titan que son chef d'unité lui avait indiqué du regard.

« Élisabeth ! On se le fait à trois celui-là ! lui dit Thomas.  
— OK ! On commence par ses jambes pour lui faire perdre son équilibre ! »

Ils prirent leurs poignées de commande accrochées au niveau de leurs poitrines. « Dans quelle merde on s'est mis, haha », fit Thomas, dans un élan de rire compulsif.

Aucun soldat ne savait réellement pourquoi le mécanisme fonctionnait, mais au moins ils savaient l'utiliser.

D'abord, _viser_.

Les lanceurs qu'ils avaient sur leurs hanches tiraient les pitons d'ancrage droit devant à très haute vitesse. Seulement, pour une manœuvre tridimensionnelle cohérente et aisée, il n'était pas question de devoir se tortiller dans tous les sens pour accrocher une cible : c'est à ça que servaient les deux boutons coulissant sur les côtés des poignées de commande. Le bouton supérieur déterminait l'angle horizontal du tir, de 0 à 180°. Le bouton inférieur déterminait l'angle vertical du tir, de 80° à 350°. Ainsi, peu importe sa position, on pouvait tirer n'importe ou devant, derrière, sur les côtés, en haut et en bas, en minimisant le risque de tirer sur son propre bras ou sa propre hanche. Normalement, trois mois étaient nécessaires pour apprendre à viser correctement. La Quatrième brigade d'entraînement parallèle avait eu quatre mois... pour apprendre à se servir parfaitement de la tridimensionnalité. Lors de l'entraînement de la montagne, ils avait dû tirer à la carabine, alignée avec un œil, en courant, sur des cibles immobiles. Mais tirer à 60km/h à dos de cheval sur une cible mobile, depuis ses hanches et non pas son œil était nettement plus difficile.

« On l'accroche ! ». Ensuite, _s'agripper_.

Une fois la cible visée, il fallait tirer ses pitons d'ancrage. Ceux-ci étaient fait dans le même métal que leurs lames et leurs cartouches de gaz, mais étaient épais et lourds, ce qui leur permettait de ne pas se briser après quelques contacts avec la peau des titans. Pour les décocher, il fallait appuyer sur la gâchette supérieure. Mais pas n'importe comment. Encore une fois, la précision était de mise. La longueur de câble lancée dépendait de la force d'appui : trop peu de force, et le câble n'atteignait pas sa cible. Trop de force, et le câble continuerait de se lancer en laissant du mou, ce qui était presque signe de mort face aux titans. Estimer correctement les distances, cela faisait partie de leur entraînement dans la montagne, pour pouvoir toucher les cibles.

« Ennemi à trente-cinq mètres ! ». Après ça, _se hisser_.

Élisabeth s'était attaquée au genou droit du titan. Thomas avait prit le genou gauche. Johanna se fixa sur la cheville gauche. Ils maintenaient la gâchette du haut avec leurs index, et appuyèrent fortement sur la gâchette du bas. Le gaz s'éjecta de l'arrière. Ils se sentirent légers, portés par l'équipement. Les câbles s'enroulèrent : les pitons étaient correctement fixés, et donc d'après le principe des actions réciproques, ou troisième loi d'Aaltonen — l'inventeur du dispositif de manœuvre tridimensionnel —, ils se firent hisser très rapidement vers le titan. Ils devaient avoir une accélération verticale supérieur à celle de la pesanteur. Étant donné l'angle d'accroche, leur vitesse devait donc atteindre les 90km/h pour ne pas chuter au sol... En moins d'une seconde. C'est pour apprendre à supporter cette forte accélération que les soldats devaient tous les jours se jeter dans le vide depuis une falaise et subir la gravité en chute libre.

« Allez, comme à l'entraînement ! ». Enfin, _manœuvrer_ et _tuer_.

Le titan courba le dos, et d'un rapide coup de main, il attrapa entièrement Élisabeth, qui ne vit rien venir. Thomas et Johanna ne s'en rendirent pas compte et s'inclinèrent légèrement sur leur droite. Le gaz étant libéré dans l'axe longitudinal du corps, ils firent un mouvement sur la droite, qui leur permit de ne pas taper la jambe en plein front, et tranchèrent de toutes leurs forces. Le titan maugréa à cette double frappe, et contracta tout ses muscles, dont ceux des mains. Élisabeth sentit plusieurs de ses os craquer sous la force du monstre. Transie d'une terrible douleur, elle poussa un cri de souffrance strident. Elle voulut se débattre, mais son corps massacré ne sut pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer la bouche du titan grande ouverte s'approcher, effrayée pour sa vie. Elle était au niveau de sa tête. À quelques centimètres de la mort. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration brûlante, son haleine nauséabonde.

« Non ! » hurla Johanna, désemparée. Elle lâcha ses gâchettes, les câbles se rembobinèrent. Elle se retourna, et tira à nouveau, mais le câble partit droit dans le ciel. « Non merde ! ». Dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié de viser en déplaçant les boutons latéraux, et fut projetée au sol par sa propre vitesse. Thomas, lui, avait réussi à accrocher sa cible. L'index maintenu sur la gâchette supérieure, il alla chercher la poignée de frein de son annulaire, et appuya avec le majeur sur la gâchette inférieure. Le frein avait pour effet de bloquer le câble à une certaine longueur, ce qui permettait d'effectuer des mouvements circulaires en s'inclinant. Si on oubliait de l'enclencher, le câble continuerait de se dérouler quand on s'inclinait, ce qui laisserait du mou et ferait tomber l'utilisateur.

Arrivé au niveau de la main du titan, il lâcha ses gâchettes, et tira des deux côtés. À cette distance, il était sûr de toucher ce qu'il visait : les deux crochets partirent droits dans les yeux du titan, qui lâcha Élisabeth, recula de quelques pas, cria plus fort encore que la fille qu'il s'apprêtait à manger, en se couvrant les globes oculaires. Son rugissement était d'une incroyable force, et les jeunes soldats sentirent vibrer tout l'intérieur de leurs corps.

Thomas, encore accroché aux yeux du monstre, lâcha son ancrage à droite, et continuant de se maintenir à gauche, il lâcha le frein pour pouvoir dérouler son câble, et réussit à attraper Élisabeth en vol. Rassuré, il lâcha ses gâchettes sans s'en rendre compte : le câble retourna dans le module principal et tout comme Johanna tout à l'heure, il se retrouva rapidement à faire des dizaines de tonneaux au sol.

Johanna était encore à terre, juste derrière le titan, qui était toujours déséquilibré par le coup que venait de lui infliger Thomas. « Putain il va m'écraser ! » se rendit-elle compte. Désespérée, elle roula fort sur le côté, pour ne pas être bloquée par ses propres porte-lames. Cela ne changeait rien. Elle voyait inexorablement le pied du titan venir l'écraser. Elle poussa un cri vif, et se cacha la tête dans ses bras. L'instant d'après, une bruyante explosion se fit entendre, et elle fut elle-même soufflée à plusieurs mètres.

« Qu.. quoi ?! » s'étonna-t-elle en toussant sous le choc. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était entre les jambes du titan, qui était allongé à terre sur le dos. Elle se dépêcha de se lever, mais se sentit très légère sur la jambe gauche : elle n'avait plus son porte-lame, et donc plus sa cartouche de gaz non plus. Sous l'adrénaline, elle ignora cela, et se dépêcha de contourner le titan pour arriver à sa nuque. Celui-ci était en train de se lever, mais Johanna ne lui laissa pas tant de répit. Elle était déjà en-dessous de sa tête.

Une épée à la main, elle était plus que jamais déterminée. Une colère noire se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle arma sa frappe.

Avec toute la force qui lui restait, toute la rage qui était contenue en elle, toute la volonté de son âme, dans un incroyable élan de volonté, elle asséna le coup ultime dans la nuque de son adversaire, et se projeta en avant pour ne pas être écrasée.

Il commença à s'évaporer dans un grand bruit. Elle était rassurée.

Elle tomba à genoux. Une larme coula sur sa joue.


	13. Chapter 12 : Bilan de combat

« Illian ! »

Son camarade se projeta à toute vitesse, la rage en lui. Le regard d'Illian était vide.

 _Pourquoi ? …_

Le titan referma sa bouche. Le sang jaillit à grosses gouttes jusqu'à se répandre partout sur le visage de Devon. Le bas du corps de la victime tomba, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du soldat.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva bloqué dans la main du titan.

« Hein ?! Aaaaaah ! » cria-t-il d'effroi. Il commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Le sang monta à sa tête. Il n'arrivait même pas à se débattre, tant la force monstrueuse de son bourreau était colossale. Trop rapidement, il se retrouva le cou entre les dents du titan. Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, ses cris, ses...

Le reste de son corps chuta.

 _Tss..._

De derrière, le chef Dirk arriva par le bas, et fit un tour sur lui-même pour trancher la nuque du monstre. Il regarda autour de lui. Les cinq titans étaient en train de s'évaporer. La fumée était chaude, brûlante.

« Je suis désolé pour tes soldats, lui dit Agav, essoufflé.  
— Humpf... Quand on est au combat, on ne peut pas échapper à ça... Comment vont les tiens ?  
— Je ne sais pas... Miraculeusement, ils ont réussi à tuer leur titan, mais sont inconscients. Même Élisabeth est dans un sale état. »

Dirk siffla pour rappeler les chevaux, qui étaient restés loin du champ de bataille.

« Luke! Va chercher la charrette et un sac de premier secours !  
— À vos ordres ! fit le jeune homme, promptement.  
— Allez mes chers, faut qu'on évalue les dégats », ordonna-t-il en direction d'Agav et d'Anastasia, son acolyte.

L'officier Tallien acquiesça, et courut en direction de Johanna. Elle était juste à côté du crâne d'un titan en pleine évaporation. En retenant sa respiration, il se jeta et la tira très vite de là, pour éviter qu'elle ne se brûle d'avantage suite à son combat, et se montra béat devant le spectacle qu'il découvrit. La jambière gauche de son pantalon était complètement déchiquetée, sa jupette soufflée sur tout le flanc, et le haut de sa botte avait fini en lambeaux. Sa jambe, meurtrie était presque entièrement à découvert. De larges bandes de peau de toutes les formes avaient été arrachées, laissant son corps à vif. Autour de ces traces rougeâtres, du sang semblait couler très lentement, à force que ce qu'il lui restait de peau se froissait. De nombreux points blancs apparaissaient çà et là, et le pus qui en coulait faisait luire la lumière du jour sur ses plaies. Sa veste et sa cape étaient partiellement brûlées, si bien que sa peau apparaissait à travers les différents trous formés.

En camouflant une légère grimace, Tallien prit Johanna dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers Thomas et Élisabeth, pris en charge par Dirk et Anastasia.

« Chef ! Comment vont-ils ?  
— Lehmer n'est plus du tout en état de combattre. Elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre. Quand à Meister, il a juste dû frapper le sol un peu trop fort. »

Peu de temps après, le soldat de Dirk, Luke, arriva avec leur charrette. Ils installèrent les blessés dedans et rejoignirent le reste de leurs unités; ceux qui n'avaient pas d'équipement tridimensionnel.

Ils étaient seuls. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'aucune unité. Partout à l'horizon, la plaine s'étendait, parfois avec quelques habitations ou quelques arbres isolés, mais nulle trace du reste de l'Armée. Devant cette situation, les deux chefs, Dirk et Agav décidèrent de simplement continuer vers la forêt aux arbres géants, qui était le point de rendez-vous initial. Puisque les troupes devaient s'arrêter là pour prendre une pause et compter les pertes, il n'y avait pas mieux à faire. Entre temps, les soldats à pied s'étaient plus ou moins remis de leur état de choc. Bien entendu, le traumatisme ne s'était pas volatilisé, mais au moins, ils surent retrouver le courage de continuer l'expédition.

« Est-ce que... vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Tom, peu assuré, à son officier.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que le titan qu'elle affrontait avec Thomas et Élisabeth a, pour une raison ou pour une autre, marcher sur une bonbonne de gaz, et donc sous le poids du titan et sa propre pression, elle a fait boum. C'est ce que je devine avec le bruit d'explosion qu'on a entendu, tout du moins. Forcément, voilà l'était dans lequel se retrouve sa jambe. Puis pour ne pas du tout aggraver la situation, elle a eu la géniale idée de rester dans la vapeur du titan après l'avoir tué. »

Tom regarda encore Johanna. Ironiquement, elle semblait paisiblement endormie. De légères traces de sang passaient à travers les bandages serrés.

« Honnêtement, Anderson, continua Agav, vous pouvez me croire : elle a eu énormément de chance de garder sa jambe... ou même de survivre. Elle n'a presque pas utilisé son équipement, donc sa bonbonne était pleine, une explosion pareille aurait dû la démembrer.»

Tom marqua encore plus son inconfort après ces paroles. Il se retourna vers le reste de son équipe, et prit un air désolé, que Jason ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Chef, est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lui donner mon équipement ?  
— Hum... Je ne suis pas qualifié pour vous répondre. C'était votre choix, et c'était le sien d'accepter.  
— Mais pourtant, si je ne lui avais pas donné, elle n'en serait pas là maintenant...  
— Peut-être. Et peut-être que vous auriez été à sa place en ce moment même, rappliqua Agav, perché sur son cheval et baissant les yeux vers Tom. »

Tom était parmi les cents premiers de la promotion d'Ortengel. Même dans les vingts premiers. En somme, bien loin devant Johanna qui, du haut de ses 12 ans, était beaucoup trop faible physiquement. Et peu importe sa dévotion ou sa motivation, rien n'y changeait, il y avait des dizaines d'autres soldats qui passaient devant elle sur la liste, et qui n'avaient pas été équipés non plus. Seulement, le garçon décida d'accorder à sa camarade de promotion son droit à l'équipement tridimensionnel et à un cheval, pensant qu'elle aurait plus de chances de s'en sortir en vie.

Elle n'avait jamais été une soldate remarquablement excellente, mais savait suffisamment se débrouiller en vol pour s'en sortir, selon lui. Son principal avantage était aussi de ne pas céder facilement à la panique. Après les différentes épreuves qu'elle avait vécu à Shinganshina, elle s'était sûrement forgée un mental d'acier.

Quelqu'un toussa, et un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre directement après.

« Ah, Lehmer, vous êtes réveillée, dit Dirk en la dévisageant. Ne bougez pas, vous vous êtes brisée 205 os, ça serait ballot de briser le 206eme.  
— … ?! ». Elle se crispa de surprise, et poussa un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Nom de Dieu, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus d'humour. Bon. Bref. Anderson, aidez-là à se relever !  
— O... Oui chef ! fit Tom, déboussolé. »

Il monta dans la charrette, pris soigneusement Élisabeth par la taille, et l'adossa sur un des bords.

« Ton omoplate est fracturée Élisabeth, fais attention, d'accord ? ». Elle bougea légèrement la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer.

« Lehmer. Ne respirez ni ne parlez pas trop fort, et prenez votre temps pour répondre, mais je me dois de vous poser quelques questions. Avez-vous vu aperçu la première ligne lorsque vous étiez là-bas ?  
— Non... répondit-elle en contractant les muscles de son visage.  
— Je vois. Désolé de vous infliger cette séance de torture, mais je dois savoir, auriez-vous entrevu des traces de sang, des corps, des chevaux, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être lié à la première ligne ou aux unités alentours ?  
— Non...  
— Hum. Depuis quand est-ce que la formation est brisée ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette expédition, décidément. »

Il lança un énième fumigène noir, haut dans le ciel. Quand son unité s'était arrêtée pour venir en aide à l'unité Tallien, il perdit de vue le reste de la troisième ligne. Mais il ne pensait pas que les autres lignes étaient déjà autant dispersées. Par ailleurs, la dispersion en elle-même ne faisait pas sens. Toutes les unités étaient dirigées par des éléments compétents, alors personne n'était censé autant dévier de la trajectoire. Les choses se déroulaient au plus mal, comme le redoutaient les responsables.

« Ah ! Chef je... essaya de parler Élisabeth, en toussotant. Les titans... ils sont partout.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? lui demanda Dirk, soudainement intrigué.  
— Plus loin... »

Dirk fit alors signe à Luke, qui était sur son cheval à l'arrière, de le rejoindre.

« Raven, j'espère que vous avez les tripes bien accrochées, lui dit ironiquement Agav. Suivez-moi. »

Il partit alors au galop, devançant très largement les unités à pied, avec Luke à ses côtés. À peine trois minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement au sommet d'une colline, en constatant que l'alerte d'Élisabeth n'était pas complètement insensée. Les titans étaient effectivement partout, il devait y en avoir une bonne trentaine, éparpillés à perte de vue

« C'est quoi comme genre de blague ça ? lança Agav, dédaigneux. »

Il regarda Luke. Celui-ci était légèrement reculé, n'osant pas s'approcher. Il suait à grosses gouttes, et ses mains tremblantes témoignaient de son fort manque de sérénité. Il portait une veste des brigades d'entraînement, mais était clairement plus âgé que ceux d'Ortengel.

« Luke, c'est ça ? De quelle brigade êtes-vous ?  
— Première brigade parallèle, camp de Stadtoten, monsieur.  
— Réengagement volontaire ? Pas mal pour un gamin. Cela dit, vous ne trouvez pas ça dommage, vous ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— La première ligne qui disparaît sans prévenir, les unités aux alentours qui font de même, un mur de titans qui se dresse devant nous et qui va nous forcer à faire un détour. Ils se sont faits prendre par surprise puis se sont faits bouffés, on est d'accord ?  
— Je... Je sais pas.  
— Écoutez, au Bataillon d'exploration, normalement, on a l'habitude de ce genre de merde. Et franchement, une connerie de ce niveau-là, c'est la première fois que je vois ça en sept ans. Vous savez, même si on meurt maintenant, vous aurez fait combien, quatre sorties ? C'est déjà plus que 90% de nos effectifs ! »

Ils retournèrent alors avec le reste de la troupe, pour les prévenir du danger imminent. Comme ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas simplement passer au travers du champ de titans, ils étaient contraints de faire un détour par l'ouest, quitte à perdre quarante-cinq minutes sur l'horaire prévu. Enfin, à supposer bien sûr qu'il était toujours question d'horaire et de point de rendez-vous.

Ayant été incapables de suivre la cadence, les soldats à pied n'avaient pas pu apporter leur support aux combattants tridimensionnels, ce que ne manqua pas de leur répéter l'officier Tallien, sous forme de sermon, le long de la route. Les jeunes soldats savaient qu'ils avaient été fautifs et lâches pendant le précédent combat, alors comme pour s'expier de leur faute, en voyant les trois blessés recouverts de bandages dans la charrette, ils se tenaient à l'affût, prêts à faire feu à tout instant.

« Au fait, là-bas au fond, ce que je dis vous concerne tout particulièrement ! » lança Agav à l'unité arrière, en les dévisageant salement du coin de l'œil. « Là-bas au fond », c'était le reste de l'équipe de Johanna et Thomas. « Elle est belle, l'équipe exemplaire ! Bordel, regardez l'état de vos amis là. Si vous ne les aviez pas stressé avec votre numéro de pucelles dépressives, ils seraient pas partis dans un état d'esprit négatif et se seraient pas superbement foirés. Félicitations les merdeux ! », se permit-il d'enchaîner sans hésiter. Le groupe avançait lentement, dans un silence total, après ces derniers mots de leur officier.

L'officier Tallien... savait-il que Follaert s'était battu aux côtés de Tom, sans équipement tridimensionnel, contre un titan de quatre mètres ? Savait-il que Jason était systématiquement le premier à porter secours à ses camarades ? Savait-il que sans l'intervention d'Arane, toute l'unité aurait probablement été décimée, puisque Tallien lui-même ne se serait pas remis de son état de demi-conscience ? Savait-il que tous leurs camarades de la Quatrième brigade s'étaient fortement impliqués dans cette opération improbable ?

Oui... Oui, il le savait sûrement. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ?

Lors du deuxième combat, les soldats à pied ne pouvaient rien faire, le combat s'était déroulé loin d'eux, presque au niveau de l'horizon. Ils étaient tellement loin qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu le bruit de l'explosion de la bonbonne de gaz. Qu'avait essayé de faire l'officier Tallien ? Voulait-il leur transmettre un quelconque message ? Était-ce de la pure méchanceté envers des gamins de treize ans confrontés à la mort ?

Tout ça était encore flou, mais une chose était sûre. Ces enfants, ces soldats, n'avaient pas été entraînés pour rien. Peu importe la vilenie de leur officier, ses mots n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'ils subissaient à Ortengel. Tous les jours, de façon incessante, ils étaient insultés, rabaissés, humiliés, violemment et gratuitement, par leurs instructeurs.

Ils avaient été roulés dans la boue, pendus par les pieds, ils recevaient des sceaux d'eau glacée, ils étaient privés de repas, ou étaient forcés de manger vivante la première araignée venue, ils prenaient des bains dans de l'urine, et pas forcément la leur. Ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus forts. Alors c'est vrai, comment avaient-ils pu céder de cette façon face aux titans ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient appris. Leurs instructeurs ne leur avaient pas appris à céder ou à abandonner, et encore moins face à des mots.

Alors cette agression verbale d'Agav Tallien n'était rien. Bien au contraire, elle était pile ce qu'il fallait pour que les troupes se rappellent de leur entraînement ultra intensif à Ortengel.

 _Tallien, c'est rien du tout par rapport à notre instructeur, Lucas Lehmer._


	14. Chapitre 13 : La première ligne

Depuis que Keith Shadis avait laissé sa place de Major du Bataillon d'exploration à Erwin Smith, cinq mois auparavant, les choses avaient changé. La stratégie de Shadis était d'attaquer de front l'ennemi, afin d'en tuer le plus de possible. C'était comme ça que le Bataillon avançait. Ou essayait d'avancer. À chaque sortie, les pertes étaient tellement lourdes que l'on se demandait comment un « tel gâchis d'argent public » pouvait encore exister. Comment des hommes et des femmes trouvaient encore le moyen de se porter volontaire. Le Major Smith avait apporté du renouveau.

La stratégie qu'il tentait de mettre en place depuis plusieurs expéditions déjà était révolutionnaire. Cela pouvait permettre de grandement limiter les pertes humaines, en avançant non pas de front, mais en évitant au maximum le combat contre les tyranniques titans. Comble du hasard, il prit la direction du Bataillon quelques jours seulement après l'attaque du Titan Colossal, ce qui lui permit de tester sa « Formation de détection longue-portée » le mois d'après. Le résultat fut sans appel : _seulement_ 30% de pertes, contre plus de 80% auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, mais de tels chiffres parlaient d'eux-même. L'opinion publique fut même presque positive.

Naturellement, le Bataillon d'exploration avait la volonté d'utiliser cette nouvelle formation, et la peaufiner petit à petit, toujours dans une recherche d'efficacité. Mais au cours du deuxième mois après la chute, le Gouvernement prit une décision que personne n'aurait pu prédire: les quatre camps d'entraînement parallèle allaient prématurément être envoyés à l'extérieur, appuyés par la Garnison, la 100eme, la 101eme, et la 102eme Brigade d'entraînement, ainsi que le Bataillon d'exploration, évidemment. Pour pouvoir appliquer cette stratégie avec des recrues à peine entraînées, et qui ne s'attendaient pas du tout à sortir des Murs aussi tôt, les instructeurs de chacune des brigades parallèles durent radicalement changer de méthode d'entraînement. De là, venait cette brusque privation de sommeil, de nourriture, et ces tortures physiques et intellectuelles continuelles. De tels moyens humains, financiers, et logistiques témoignaient de la forte volonté du Gouvernement de reprendre le Mur Maria. Une première victoire contre les titans était une idée osée, mais n'était-ce pas là l'objectif visé par une telle opération ?

Première ligne de la formation, unité Lehmer.

Lucas, tout comme tous les ex-instructeurs du camp d'Ortengel, avait sous son aile trente soldats ne disposant pas d'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Étant donné son expérience, des soldats non-armés étaient bien plus en sécurité auprès de lui que dans n'importe quelle autre unité. La première ligne était bien déployée, et démarrait la marche sur une grande distance. Il était même étonné qu'il n'y ait toujours eu aucun fumigène rouge indiquant la présence d'un titan. Les unités à l'horizon semblaient bien se tenir.

Entre Trost et leur objectif, le terrain était très plat, et on pouvait voir loin, ça facilitait les choses. Le groupe marchait à bon rythme, mais ne croisait que des arbres isolés ou des petits villages. Alors qu'ils passaient les anciennes habitations d'un groupe de fermiers, Lucas aperçut finalement la silhouette d'un titan au loin.

« Ah, bah tiens, finalement ils n'ont pas tous disparu. Pas le temps de le contourner ! dit-il à ses troupes en haussant la voix, je le tue et on avance tout droit. Lloklahorim, lancez quand même un fumigène rouge !  
— O... oui ! répondit précipitamment le jeune garçon chétif. »

Il fouilla alors sa pochette qui contenait les fumigènes, mais après quelques allers-retours dans le vide, il tressaillit. Ses muscles se contractèrent et annonça à son chef :

« Off...icier... je crois euh... que j'ai oublié de prendre les... fumigènes...  
— Huh ? Comment c'est possible ça ? Bon, allez-y Fret. »

Mais quand la jeune soldate lui répondit, tout aussi perdue que son camarade, qu'elle n'avait pas non plus ses fumigènes, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Il inspecta rapidement la sacoche accrochée à son cheval censée recevoir les fumigènes, et n'avait plus les siens non plus.

« Helion, Löfte, allez tout de suite prévenir la 2eme ligne, l'opération a été sabotée ! cria-t-il à toute vitesse, en descendant de son cheval. Lloklahorim, Da... Hein ?! »

Sans que Lucas ne remarque rien, l'unité à l'est était en plein combat contre un grand titan de 15 mètres. À l'ouest, plus personne. D'ailleurs, même la deuxième ligne n'était plus visible à travers la plaine.

 _Bordel, mais à quel moment est-ce qu'on les a perdu de vue ?!_

Le titan approchait de la troupe, mais fort heureusement, il était encore loin à l'horizon.

« Soldats ! Ce titan est seul, je peux me le faire sans soucis ! Allez aider l'unité à l'est ! Visez les yeux ! ».

Lucas retourna alors sur sa monture et galopa aussi vite que possible vers le titan, tout en cherchant à comprendre comment la situation avait pu dégénérer de cette façon. S'il se dépêchait suffisamment, il pouvait tuer le titan et prêter main forte à ses soldats avant même qu'ils n'aient engagé le combat. Son cheval courait cinq fois plus vite qu'eux. Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa course en comprenant que, bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Juste derrière ce titan qui semblait seul, se trouvait une véritable meute.

« Bordel ils sont au moins quarante... c'est quoi cette merde encore ? Il y a encore ce titan seul qui avance. Je pourrais juste l'attendre et le buter sans attirer les autres... Mais... ».

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses soldats qui étaient encore en train de courir pour venir en aide à l'unité à l'est. « Oh et puis merde, je suis quand même là pour les protéger » grinça-t-il. Il fit volt-face à l'armée de titans et rejoignit son unité.

L'ennemi était un gabarit de 15m, et le terrain était plat sans arbre ni bâtiment. L'autre unité semblait tenir le coup, grâce à un homme équipé de la Garnison qui ne se laissait pas faire. À deux, lui et Lucas pouvaient le tuer en limitant le plus les pertes. Quand il arriva à porter, il envoya ses pitons d'ancrage dans une jambe, se laissant glisser au sol, tout en criant à l'autre soldat de lui entailler l'autre jambe. Le titan n'ayant pas eu le temps de se retourner ne vit rien venir, et tomba à la renverse suite à cet assaut simultané. Lucas se dépêcha alors d'accrocher la nuque du titan pour lui donner le coup fatal, et s'échappa directement. Il chercha alors du regard son compagnon d'infortune. Attroupés autour, il voyait les novices complètement désorienté du camp d'Ortengel, mais pas de trace du soldat de la Garnison.

« Monsieur ! Il est là ! », lui dit l'un de ses soldats, essoufflé, à travers la vapeur titanesque. Lucas se dépêcha de l'extirper de là, mais il avait déjà inhalé beaucoup de cette fumée brûlante.

« C'est pas vrai, il a dû être surpris par la vapeur quand il a tranché sa jambe », s'inquiéta l'officier du Bataillon. Il lit alors sur la plaque du blessé son nom et son affiliation. « Hey ! Ceux qui étaient avec le Capitaine Rivath, vous auriez pas des fumigènes avec sur vous ?! » lança-t-il alors très brusquement. Il fallait avertir le reste de l'Armée que le commandement de la première ligne était en grande difficulté, et que de toute façon, un mur de Titans faisait face. Des messagers avaient déjà été envoyés, mais la communication visuelle était bien plus rapide et efficace. Le seul problème était qu'aucune unité de la deuxième ligne n'était en vue, malgré la quasi-absence de relief, ce qui était inquiétant.

Un jeune soldat lui ramena alors son sac de fusées, ce qui permit à Lucas d'enfin envoyer un signal de fumée noire. Une vingtaine de jeunes filles et jeunes garçons avaient été dévorés avant que l'unité Lehmer n'intervienne, et leurs restes jonchaient encore au sol. Ils s'éloignèrent tous de cette hécatombe, pour pouvoir apporter les premiers soins, à même le sol, au Capitaine blessé... les premiers soins, c'est-à-dire lui faire boire de l'eau fraîche. Encore plus à l'est, il y avait une autre unité, qui avait vu l'affrontement contre le titan. Un messager venait à cheval. Il était rassurant de savoir que la formation n'avait pas été tant brisée que ça. Il portait l'uniforme des Brigades parallèles.

Quand il arriva, il salua certains de ses camarades de promotion avant d'aller voir l'Officier.

« Chef ! On vous a vu vous battre, félicitations, mais pourquoi ce signal d'urgence ?  
— Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais l'opération a été sabotée. Regardez derrière, pas de trace de la deuxième ligne. Et toute mon unité s'est fait volé ses fumigènes.  
— Quoi ? Euh... et donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
— Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux s'arrêter d'avancer, et regrouper les troupes maintenant plutôt qu'à la forêt aux arbres géants. Il y a une très grosse meute de titans devant nous, et on n'a plus vraiment le temps de les contourner. Il va falloir faire appel à toute la force tridimensionnelle pour pouvoir espérer survivre quand ils remarqueront notre présence.  
— Ah ! Très bien, on va transmettre ça de notre côté. Pour la deuxième ligne, on a vu quelques unités se battre avec des titans passés entre les mailles du filet... dit le soldat, en hésitant.  
—Hum, oui, je suppose que ça doit être ça... Mais dans ce cas, pensez quand même à vos fumigènes, ils sont là pour quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas un soldat du Bataillon avec vous pour ce genre de chose ?  
— À vrai dire... Le cheval du Capitaine Brael a soudainement été pris de panique sans raison, s'est mis au garrot, alors le capitaine est tombé et s'est fracassé la nuque sur un rocher...  
— Je vous demande pardon ? interrogea violemment Lucas.  
— Oui je sais c'est absurde... mais c'est arrivé. On garde le cheval à la main pour l'instant, ça serait trop risqué de le monter.  
— Je vois. Bon, soldat, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
— Antar Sünder, Monsieur !  
— Très bien soldat Sünder. J'ai une mission pour vous. Séparez votre unité en deux. L'une me rejoindra ici même, l'autre ira vers l'est, avec Léane Währe. Le cheval ira aussi dans son unité. On vous attend ici, faites vite.  
— À vos ordres ! »

Antar repartit après avoir salué, laissant Lucas dans un flou encore plus intense. Pour regrouper les troupes, il fallait attendre l'arrivée de la deuxième ligne à l'arrière, mais toujours en se méfiant de l'avant. Il fallait aussi mener une mission de reconnaissance vers l'ouest pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, et déterminer s'il y avait un trou béant dans la formation ou non, puis déterminer si le regroupement allait se faire par l'est ou par l'ouest.

« Lloklahorim ! Je peux vous faire confiance ?  
— Euh à propos de... ? répondit-il, mal à l'aise.  
— Il va falloir aller à l'ouest, et prendre mon cheval pour ça, parce que sans cheval et en première ligne, on est sûr de crever. Il faut bien que je désigne un volontaire de force, poursuivit-il sur un ton déçu. »

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de la monture de l'officier, quelque peu hésitant.

« Je me porte volontaire ! », lança une fille à côté de lui, ce qui étonna à la fois Lloalgrim et Lucas.

« En voilà une décision, Lystov.  
— Euuuh attends Julia nan je peux y aller ! paniqua Lloalgrim.  
— Non, soldat. Elle s'est portée volontaire, elle est donc prioritaire pour cette mission. À moins que vous ne soyez volontaire aussi ?  
— Mais euh...  
— Vous voyez ? Très bien Lystov, allez-y. Et prenez soin de mon cheval. »

Julia Lystov avait 3 ans de plus que le petit Lloalgrim Lloklahorim, et s'était classée 101eme à Ortengel, à la limite d'avoir le droit à l'équipement tridimensionnel. Cela la rendait-elle plus légitime à une mission suicide ?

 _Quelle erreur de débutant n'empêche... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de constituer une équipe sans aucun soldat monté ? En première ligne, c'est impossible de transmettre un message sans eux. Je suis complètement idiot._

Les messagers Helion et Löfte n'étaient plus visible à l'horizon. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé la deuxième ligne, qui réapparaîtrait bientôt.

Depuis tout à l'heure, pendant tous ces événements, Lucas ne cessait de surveiller le titan seul qui approchait, encore et encore. Il était bientôt à portée de combat, mais ne l'inquiétait pas. D'ailleurs, même ses jeunes soldats n'étaient pas si inquiets que ça : en présence de Lucas Lehmer, le deuxième homme le plus fort du monde, juste derrière Mike Zacharias, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il regarda sur sa gauche, et une autre dizaine de soldats était en train de rejoindre l'unité Lehmer, qui commençait à être bien conséquente.

« Bon il est suffisamment proche, je devrais pas attirer les autres si je le tue maintenant. Restez là, je reviens dans trente secondes, leur annonça-t-il très calmement. »

En se détendant bruyamment et en grands gestes, comme après une grasse matinée, il s'avança vers le titan, haut de douze mètres. Il se planta dans son épaule droite et s'élança. Le titan essaya de l'attraper d'un coup de main incroyablement vif, mais à peine eût-il commencé son geste que Lucas tournoya autour du bras, laissant deux entailles tout le long du membre. Il se retrouva très facilement derrière sa cible, et accrocha simplement l'arrière de son crâne pour se propulser et tailler vivement la nuque, avant d'atterrir en toute quiétude, puis retourna avec ses soldats, pendant que le titan s'évaporait puissamment.

« Attends une minute... c'est quoi ça encore ? » s'étonna-t-il en se retournant. La colonne de fumée montait bien plus haut qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, et la vapeur s'échappait à une vitesse impressionnante. « C'est un type de Déviant ou quoi ? » s'offusqua l'officier devant ce spectacle absurde. Tout d'abord, il pensa que ce n'était qu'un fait anecdotique, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Ils étaient pourtant loin, mais étaient si grands. Cela semblait irréaliste de grands hommes nus avec une démarche complètement stupides approchaient. L'un sautillait sur une jambe, puis l'autre, un autre croisait ses jambes à chaque pas, encore un autre semblait presque danser à faire des mouvements brusques de gauche à droite. Absurde, absurde, absurde, absurde. Absurde.

« S... s... Soldats... Préparez vos fusils » leur indique Lucas, le visage terriblement pâle. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir, les titans étaient bien plus rapides qu'eux. Le combat allait être inévitable. Mais à quarante contre quarante, personne ne se faisait d'illusion quant à l'issue de cet affrontement.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Vivre implique mourir

Lucas Lehmer, soldat extrêmement expérimenté du glorieux Bataillon d'exploration se tenait seul face à une armée de quarante titans, droit et lames déployées. Il attendait le moment fatidique ou ces hideux monstres se jetteraient dans ses griffes, lui, le deuxième homme le plus fort du monde. Il n'allait sûrement pas être arrêté par les expressions de visage stupides qu'ils affichaient. Peu importe leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, leurs têtes penchées à 90°, leurs yeux globuleux ou les sourires sadiques qu'ils semblaient avoir, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser déstabiliser. Malheureusement, ce sang froid remarquable dû à son expérience sur le terrain n'était pas partagée de tous. Derrière lui à à peu près dix mètres, ses soldats avaient formé deux rangées et semblaient pointer maladroitement leurs fusils devant eux. Cependant, tout ça n'était qu'une mince tentative de leur part pour se donner l'illusion d'être utiles.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà tous partis en courant, pleurant pour leurs vies ? Peut-être étaient-ils tétanisés. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'un bruit de fond terrifiant régnait : les silencieux tremblements de leurs corps frêles et fragiles résonnaient tel un orchestre à travers la plaine. À cet âge, savaient-ils seulement ce que « mourir » signifiait ?

« Nom de Dieu, vous allez pas nous la jouer Johanna Strass », dit l'officier Lehmer, faiblement, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu sans se retourner vers ses soldats. Des écoulements d'eau s'étaient fait entendre. Ils étaient plusieurs à s'être urinés dessus. D'ici moins de deux minutes, l'ennemi serait à portée. Lucas serra fort les manches de ses épées, tentant de garder l'esprit clair. Lorsque la masse de titans avait apparu à l'horizon, ils auraient très bien pu s'enfuir en courant vers le nord, et espérer rejoindre la deuxième ligne. Mais pourtant, il s'était entêté à rester en position. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Julia, partie en reconnaissance à l'ouest. Il y a avait aussi la moitié d'unité qui était avec l'autre soldat, Antar. Comme l'ennemi était déployé sur la largeur, au moins deux unités allaient devoir les affronter, et un soldat expérimenté et assermenté comme lui ne pouvait pas simplement utiliser des jeunes de douze ans comme appâts.

Il grinça des dents.

« Sold... ». Il se retourna. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Même après trois ans d'entraînement dans une brigade d'entraînement normale, les nouveaux du Bataillon étaient terrorisés à l'idée de sortir des Murs. Et là, ce n'était pas à des gens entraînés qu'il avait affaire, mais à des gamins, stupides, faibles et... innocents.

« Les... enfants. Je suis désolé. Barrez-vous. Juste, barrez-vous. Ça sert à rien de rester ici... J'arriverai pas à vous protéger ! ». Un silence. Ils restèrent tous en position, sans baisser leurs armes.

Encore un silence. Ils tremblaient si fort.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous restez là ? Partez... courez pour vos vies... je vous en prie._

Rapidement, il regarda chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux. Parmi tous ces courageux héros, combien allaient s'en sortir ? Est-ce que Lucas Lehmer lui-même avait la moindre chance ? Il y avait au moins quarante titans, de toutes les tailles, qui marchaient vers eux. Il allait être très difficile de les prendre à parti un par un. En l'absence de toute structure lui permettant d'utiliser la tridimensionnalité, il allait peut-être réussir à en tuer cinq ou six avant de se faire bouffer lui-même.

« Dans ce cas... je vais encore changer d'avis ! dit-il en essayant de reprendre de l'assurance. Je vais créer une brèche à travers ces saloperies, et vous passerez au travers. On rejoint la forêt aux arbres géants ! »

Il refit face aux titans et marcha lentement vers eux. Prêt à en découdre. « Faites-moi confiance, je ne les laisserai pas vous faire du mal ! » cria-t-il en s'élançant vers un titan grand de 15m. En un éclair, il lui creva les yeux en tenant ses épées en estoc, puis se retrouva derrière via un habile basculement, et ne sut retenir son cri de rage en tuant ce monstre. Il était plus que jamais déterminé. Pendant qu'il se jetait sur un autre titan, les jeunes soldats firent pleuvoir le feu sur les yeux des géants.

Chaque tir était assourdissant, et ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Deux titans avaient déjà été abattus. « AVANCEZ ! » ordonna Lehmer. La brèche était mince, mais ses soldats obéirent sans hésiter. Leur formation carrée se brisa, et ils coururent en regardant droit devant eux. Au début, c'était facile, mais très vite, ils arrivèrent au niveau des titans. Le jour et la nuit.

Ils n'entendaient plus rien. Ils couraient au milieu de la mort. La confiance qu'ils avaient malgré tout de même réussi à emmagasiner s'évapora instantanément. L'image de la plaine d'herbe verte tapie de tulipes et de marguerites dansant à la lueur du soleil se transforma en l'image horrifique d'une terre dévastée par le Diable lui-même. L'idée même de se faire dévorer s'intensifia plus encore. Personne ne voulait voir son propre bras se faire arracher avant de se faire décapiter sous les dents de ces monstres.

« AAAAAAAHHH ! » entendit-on. Mais il fallait l'ignorer. Il fallait continuer à courir. Faire confiance à l'officier Lehmer. Ce dernier voltigea jusqu'à l'origine du cri. Un gamin avait été attrapé. Il semblait si petit, dans le main de son prédateur. Seule sa tête dépassait. Il était rouge et criait de toute ses forces. Ses cris étaient mélangés dans des pleurs enragés. Lucas coupa le bras du géant au niveau de son coude, ce qui laissa tomber le jeune soldat.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » lança l'officier, commençant lui aussi à verser une larme. Alors qu'il venait de sauver le petit Lloalgrim, ce sont trois autres soldats qui venaient d'être tués. À chaque fois, la même mascarade. Des merdeux de titans qui attrapaient sans pitié les petits humains, et les croquaient sèchement au cou, avant de laisser retomber le corps. À chaque fois, une insoutenable effusion de sang, et à chaque fois ils affichaient un abominable sourire, semblant si satisfaits de leur massacre.

Lucas vit la jeune Anna aider Lloalgrim à se relever. Ses grands yeux écarquillés témoignaient de son état de choc, aussi mit-il du temps à réagir. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux... avant qu'elle ne se fasse rafler. Lucas réagit très rapidement, mais il fut attrapé au pied avant d'avoir atteint sa cible. Anna se mit elle aussi à crier et à se débattre, puis même à supplier son bourreau, mais rien n'y faisait. L'instant d'après, son corps arrêta brusquement de s'agiter. Les autres soldats continuaient de courir. Ils voulaient ignorer ce qu'il se passait juste au-dessus de leur tête, mais savaient que c'était fini. L'officier Lehmer était suspendu par les pieds, à la merci d'un titan, ce qui allait les laisser sans aucune protection. L'étau se resserra autour d'eux.

Ils étaient à terre, pris au piège. Les titans les plus grands poussaient les plus petits en arrière, et se jetaient sur les enfants accablés de peur. Partout, encore une fois, le sang gicla, gicla, gicla. Ils sentaient tout leurs corps vibrer, trembler, convulser.

Lucas ne put se résigner à laisser ce massacre continuer. Alors que lui-même était juste au-dessus de la mâchoire grande ouverte d'un de ces monstres anthropophages, il contracta les muscles abdominaux et se galba pour que son épée puisse trancher la main qui le retenait. Recouvert de sang qui n'était pas le sien, il se décida à une action désespérée.

Tombant la tête vers le bas, il n'avait plus le temps de manœuvrer. Il arma simplement ses lames, et se retrouva l'instant d'après dans la gueule du titan. Son cœur n'eut le temps de battre qu'une fois, quand les dents géantes se refermèrent sur lui, laissant une marre de sang exploser dans l'air. Son cœur n'eut le temps de battre qu'une fois, mais une fois puissante et féroce, portant en elle l'espoir de l'humanité.

Trois mois auparavant, camp d'entraînement d'Ortengel.

L'instructeur Harry Klein coucha Lloalgrim, recouvert de boue, sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas correct. Normalement, les recrues n'avaient pas le droit de dormir, Harry venait d'offrir à cet enfant une chance incroyable, et tout cela sans que personne ne le sache. L'entraînement dans les brigades parallèles allait à l'encontre de toute règle éthique qui laissait un tant soit peu de dignité à l'humanité entre les Murs. Oui, ils perdaient leur dignité, à chaque instant qui passaient.

Les ordres gouvernementaux étaient pourtant clairs, mais malgré cela, Harry avait préféré désobéir à ces règles inhumaines, plutôt que laisser un enfant mourir de fatigue. C'était le choix le plus raisonnable, de toute évidence.

Il rejoignit son collègue Isaac au terrain vague où les recrues étaient en quarantaine. De nombreux autres enfants s'étaient écroulés. Ils essayèrent de les relever de force, comme l'avait fait Léane à coup d'insultes et de coups de pied dans le ventre. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pour seul effet que de les épuiser encore plus. C'était la deuxième nuit de privation de sommeil. Et déjà l'Enfer sur Terre, de plus en plus rude.

Un jeune garçon qui pleurait se retrouva rapidement face contre boue, pendant que sa voisine terrorisée était inhumainement piétinée et tabassée. Puis d'autres décrocheurs eurent encore à subir le courroux des instructeurs. Après une demi-heure de cette mascarade insensée, quand plus personne n'osait s'assoupir, ils surent enfin trouver du répit, pour monter dans la tour de guet. Du haut de laquelle ils pouvaient surveiller les recrues sans se faire entendre dans leur discussion.

« On en fait trop, Isaac, on en fait trop... Je vais craquer, se lamenta Harry.  
— Hum.. M'ouais... Peut-être. »

Isaac était perdu. Tous les instructeurs étaient perdus, en réalité. Le superviseur des Brigades spéciales Rick Adamant tenait à ce que les enfants d'Ortengel soient fortement torturés. Le moindre manquement à cette règle pouvait être durement sanctionné.

« Pour eux, on en fait jamais trop quand il s'agit de faire du mal, reprit Isaac. Les Brigades spéciales et le Gouvernement, c'est l'incarnation du putain de Diable...  
— Et nous alors ? On est quoi hein ? On a déjà eu six morts, en treize jours...  
— Je sais pas... les enfants du Diable, peut-être, répondit Isaac, le ton livide.  
— Donc t'es en train de dire qu'on doit continuer à les frapper comme si de rien n'était ? »

Avant de répondre, Isaac se bloqua.

« Tu te souviens Harry, quand on était au Bataillon d'exploration ? Le monde entier aimait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, on s'en mettait à nous-même en élaborant des plans plus débiles les uns que les autres pour tuer deux titans au prix de cinquante de nos soldats. Au final, voilà ce qu'on est aujourd'hui. Des... des collègues soudés. Peut-être que c'est ce que veut Adamant. Que les enfants soit soudés entre eux... »

Harry eut un réflexe de recul en entendant cela, regardant son camarade avec surprise.

« Attends... quoi ? Tu... tu cautionnes ce qu'on fait ?!  
— Non... Non bien sûr... mais c'est un ultimatum... »

Soudainement, Isaac détourna le regard vers le sol, en se crispant. Il voulait prononcer des mots, mais ça n'arrivait pas à sortir. Chaque son qu'il pouvait émettre était enroué, déformé. Il pleurait.

« Harry... Tu préfères quoi ? Qu'on meure tous soudainement dans un incendie malencontreux ? … »

 _Oui... un incendie malencontreux... J'oubliais_.

Rick Adamant était toujours là pour les surveiller, c'est vrai. Le moindre manquement à la règle était durement sanctionné. Les Brigades spéciales menaçaient de mort tout le camp si la torture n'était pas appliquée.

Au milieu des titans, les quelques soldats encore en vie venaient tout juste de voir Lucas Lehmer, le deuxième homme le plus fort du monde, se faire dévorer par un titan. Voilà, le dernier faible espoir de survie venait d'être dévoré. À quoi bon courir ? C'était un carnage. Et ces maudits titans, avec leurs têtes ignobles, prenaient tellement de plaisir à manger, manger, manger, la chair humaine...

Dylan Vanfer, 13 ans, ne tenait même plus à lutter. Les larmes qui coulaient ne signifiaient plus rien. Son visage était neutre. Ses jambes étaient bloquées dans une main. L'autre main vint s'emparer du haut de son corps. Brusquement, la vulgaire brindille qu'il était se brisa, laissant les charpies d'os broyés tomber. Les cris d'Aérith Handst, 13 ans, étaient bien vains, quand la tête en bas, elle se fit lentement décapitée, la chair à vif, délicatement déchirée par le joyeux luron qui sautillait à l'idée de son infâme repas. Lisa Eigen, 15 ans, était au sol. Le visage dans la boue, encore une fois. Passer sa vie dans la boue, sous les coups et les insultes. Les coups et les insultes, de ses parents d'abord, qui ne la désiraient pas. Puis des racailles de rue, après avoir été abandonnée à l'âge de sept ans. Puis des instructeurs d'Ortengel, car elle voulait fuir l'horreur de la rue. Car elle était faible et lâche. Cette vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ? Peut-être. Trois titans se battaient pour elle. Pour elle. Elle était en train de se faire écarteler, elle, petit bout de viande.

Autant de noms et de visages qui disparaissaient sous les yeux de Lloalgrim Lloklahorim, jeune orphelin de Narvas, le district du nord du Mur Maria. Lui non plus, n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Celles et ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés à Ortengel avaient tous le même profil. Des êtres indésirables, indésirés. Des êtres faibles dont personne ne voulait, qui s'étaient retrouvés encore plus démunis face à la vie quand le Mur Maria tomba. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas si difficile, après tout. Il y a mieux, il y a pire.

 _Ah, quoi ? Un cri... Ou deux, ou plus, peut-être._

On passa rapidement à côté de lui. Un garçon courrait. Un battement de cil, et il se retrouva tordu en quatre dans la gueule d'un titan. Lloalgrim comprit. Bien sûr. L'Officier Lehmer était mort, donc tout le monde était mort. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Il ne se rendait plus compte de lui-même. Son corps et son esprit le lâchaient. Il avait chaud mais il avait froid. Il avait froid mais il avait chaud. Sa vision se troubla.

Ou alors était-elle plus nette ? Peut-être voyait-il déjà flou. La lumière était forte. Le soleil tapait. L'herbe était rouge, et les fleurs dansaient au vent. Il y avait ci et là des membres arrachés, ah, tiens, un oiseau volant. La liberté de voler. Au loin peut-être, des ombres courraient, et un homme sortait d'un titan. Il faisait sombre, la nuit allait tomber. Ce jour-là, le camp d'Ortengel était confronté aux titans, parce qu'ils s'étaient engagés pour l'humanité. Ou alors pour manger peut-être. Manger, dévorer, mangés, dévorés.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Un soldat n'a pas de nom

Le titan qui venait de manger l'Officier Lehmer s'écroula en arrière, puis sa nuque s'ouvrit en deux. Lucas en sortit, entièrement recouvert de sang, et rejoignit le sol avec la tridimensionnalité. Alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, la meilleure solution qu'il trouva était d'entrer dans la gueule du titan volontairement afin de le trancher de l'intérieur, ce qui fût, pour lui, un succès total.

Le sang sur lui commença à s'évaporer.

Il observa rapidement. Une trentaine de morts. Les rares survivants étaient recroquevillés sur eux-même, en tremblotant dans l'attente de leur funeste destin. Tous ces jeunes que Lucas avait torturé pendant quatre mois allaient donc terminer leurs vies ainsi. Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde soit si cruel ? Ce monde était injuste. Vivre pour souffrir... un tel échec lui rappelait ses années au Bataillon d'exploration. Pendant plus de quinze ans, il avait servi l'Armée et l'Humanité, jusqu'à sa retraite en 844, blessé en sauvant in extremis son compagnon d'arme Moses Braun. À chaque sortie, il se sentait honteux de revenir vivant, pendant que tant de ses jeunes camarades perdaient la vie dans les cris et les pleurs, face à la démesure de l'ennemi, dès leur première sortie.

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Cet éternel cycle. C'était la même chose, mais tout était si différent. Il était le plus fort, mais il n'était rien. Il était faible, trop faible, et quarante sold... quarante enfants, qui lui faisaient confiance avaient fini par mourir en sentant leurs gorges écrasées et percées par les puissantes dents des géants.

Compulsivement, il serra très fort ses poignées de commande. Les survivants, il pouvait encore les sauver.

Cinq ou six titans s'approchèrent de lui. Il ne bougea pas, et se contenta de les dévisager tous, un par un. Il maintenait une expression ferme. Plus il les regardait, plus son dégoût accroissait. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Quand l'un d'eux mis son bras en arrière pour attraper vivement Lucas, il appuya vivement sur ses gâchettes, et se hissa grâce à ses pitons ancrés sur d'autres titans plus loin. Il fut transporté à une vitesse si grande que même les titans ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il profita de son énergie cinétique pour trancher un bras géant sur le point d'attraper un soldat. Le coup était si puissant qu'il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, et cassa la lame droite par la même occasion.

Sans sourciller le moins du monde, il se plante dans les yeux du même titan et s'envola au-dessus de sa tête, en prenant soin de changer de lame. Le titan poussa un étrange cri de douleur en se couvrant les yeux, laissant le champ libre à Lucas pour atterrir pile sur sa nuque et s'en débarrasser.

« Preith ! Courrez ! ». Le soldat, qui était plus âgé que les enfants d'Ortengel, crut à une hallucination en voyant son officier au-dessus de lui, encore en vie, encore combatif. Mais comme il était lui aussi en vie, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et suivit l'ordre. Il retourna à nouveau haut dans les airs en s'agrippant à un titan et sut voir plusieurs autres survivants, mais le dilemme était dur. Aller les sauver laisserait Karl Preith sans protection. Mais les laisser là condamnait plusieurs soldats pour n'en sauver qu'un seul.

Pas le temps de réfléchir. En se mordant la lèvre, il se chargea de déblayer le chemin pour Karl. Il se fixa sur les deux titans les plus éloignés, et se projeta à grande vitesse. Sur sa gauche, une main tenta de l'attraper. Il se décrocha aussitôt en tourbillonnant à droite. Manquant de se fracasser contre le sol, il se rattrapa agilement sur le bras qui venait de l'attaquer, laissant son élan le transporter sans dépenser le moindre millilitre de gaz. Il se retrouva en un rien de temps à une hauteur de cinq mètres, un peu devant Karl. Utilisant cette avance, il se jeta sur le côté, pour trancher férocement les deux jambes d'un grand gabarit de 15m, ce qui le fit tomber sur d'autres plus petits. Le souffle causé par la chute emporta aussi le jeune soldat qui tomba à la renverse/

« Merde ! » s'exclama Lucas, en volant vers lui. D'autres titans venant de l'arrière se mirent à courir en direction de l'infortuné. L'officier, ne prenant pas le réfléchir, fonça tête baissée vers eux. Arrivé à portée, un titan de 7m ouvrit grand sa gueule. En voyant ça, le soldat se stoppa net, laissant le titan fermer férocement sa bouche, éclatant ses propres dents. Lucas se laissa alors tomber, pour s'attaquer aux chevilles d'un des titans, et s'en éloigna tout aussi rapidement pour s'attaquer à un autre.

Karl se releva, et reprit sa course, sans embûche. L'Officier Lehmer était en train d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il tournoyait partout, et les titans n'aimaient pas ça. Ils n'aimaient pas la tridimensionnalité, ils n'aimaient pas qu'un insecte comme lui pouvait les blesser.

Le jeune homme continuait de courir, pour s'éloigner de cet Enfer improbable. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait des Murs, il était complètement paniqué, et ça se comprenait parfaitement.

« Karl ! Karl ! » entendit-il subitement, en provenance d'un titan en évaporation. À nouveau, il adopta une mine incrédule, mais prit le risque de courir dans cette direction.

« Oh putain Lloalgrim ! » s'étonna-t-il, en voyant son camarade écrasé sous les os d'un titan. Karl utilisa un fusil à terre comme levier, ce qui permit à l'autre de s'extirper. en rampant uniquement avec les mains. « Faut qu'on se barre ! » lança le sauveur, haletant. Mais malheureusement, le jeune garçon avait été blessé et était incapable de courir. Il peinait déjà à tenir debout.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai attends euh... ! ». Une violente explosion se fit entendre derrière eux, les soufflant suffisamment fort pour les faire trébucher, et dans un grand bruit métallique, Lucas atterrit près d'eux en faisant plusieurs tonneaux sur lui-même. Il était ouvert à plusieurs endroits et recouvert de sang. De son sang. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et l'une de ses cartouches de gaz avait disparu. Il se releva tout de même sans soucis, et remarqua immédiatement le genou plus ou moins déboîté de Lloalgrim.

Mais rapidement, son attention se focalisa sur la trentaine de titans qui n'avaient que quelques pas à faire avant de pouvoir les tuer tous les trois.

Lucas frissonna. Maladroitement, il rangea ses deux lames dans les porte-lames.

« Euh... Preith... ». Il regarda l'intéressé droit dans les yeux.

« Courrez. »

« Cette senteur méphistophélique me déplaît tant, et nonobstant mon grand désarroi, il semblerait que je sois continuellement dans l'obligation de souffrir de ce mal. Quelle grande ironie, ne trouvez-vous pas, Major ?  
— Vous parlez vraiment de ma cigarette, Freyel ?  
— Sinon cela, à quoi pourrais-je seulement faire référence ?  
— À beaucoup trop de choses. Bref, nous avons des choses à nous dire.  
— Je suis tout à vous, Major Adamant. »

Freyel et Rick s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar de la capitale. L'un de ces bars chics qui n'accueillait que de la clientèle haut de gamme dans des salles isolées. Le Major fumait et aimait ça. Le représentant du Roi, lui, au contraire, dans son smoking cousu-main, ne pouvait pas supporter l'odeur de la cigarette. Cela faisait six heures que la porte de Trost devait s'ouvrir pour laisser passer le camp d'Ortengel.

« Habituez-vous à cette odeur Freyel, parce que vous allez encore devoir pire, et pendant quelques jours.  
— Plaît-il ?  
— Nous allons à la Cité industrielle. Vous n'aviez pas tout vu, la dernière fois.  
— S'il ne suffisait pas d'une fois ! Faites-moi donc part de l'ignominie de votre stratagème.  
— Haha, n'ayez crainte. Allez préparer vos affaires, cher ami. Dans une heure, une calèche Anatæm vous attendra au pied du grand clocher.  
— Anatæm ? Major Adamant, vos fonctions ne vous autorisent pas à faire appel à leur service, surtout pas en ces temps ! s'étonna Freyel.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, j'agis en toute légalité !  
— Je l'espère bien. Je serais fort peu aise de devoir user de ma supériorité hiérarchique contre vous, si vous aviez, potentiellement, outrepasser vos droits. »

À ce moment, Rick ouvrit la fenêtre, ce qui laissa Freyel respirer un peu plus agréablement. Au deuxième étage de ce bar, les deux hommes avaient une belle vue sur les allées centrales de la capitale, où allaient et venaient les citoyens les plus riches de tout le royaume. Cette ville était plutôt active, et le luxe ne manquait pas. Bien loin des conditions de vie de Shinganshina ou de Narvas.

« Vous représentez le Roi Fritz, Freyel. C'est tout à votre honneur. Mais moi ? Moi, je suis un Major des Brigades spéciales, postées au Centre. Je défends le Roi. Le seul Roi dont notre peuple dispose. Alala, si seulement vous saviez... J'ai un ami, Kenny, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait s'entretenir avec un représentant du Roi Fritz. Peu importe, je divague. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'au nom de notre amitié, je dois absolument vous montrer quelque chose. »

Après 107 ans de paix, emprisonnés dans les immenses parois qui constituaient le petit territoire humain, les esprits étaient anesthésiés, enivrés de l'illusion de Paradis qui s'était installée dans leur quotidien. La vie battait son plein, les jours se suivaient et ressemblaient. Dehors, on allait, on revenait. On flânait. On regardait le ciel, les nuages. La beauté du monde. L'humanité était en sécurité, bien terrée dans sa bulle.

Il n'était pas rare de voir des enfants se chamailler pour des broutilles, ou des soldats ivres dès le matin et à longueur de journée. Le pire drame qui pouvait arriver, c'était la rupture de stock au marché local, et donc devoir marcher 30 minutes à travers la ville pour en travers ailleurs.

Les soldats n'avaient de soldat que le nom. Leur incompétence est la cause de la chute du Mur. Soit maudite cette paix illusoire qui comme une épée de Damoclès narguait les petites choses que sont les humains, poussières d'étoile inutiles.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que... à quoi je pense encore, moi ? …_

Était-ce la douceur de sa mère qui le caressait si tendrement ? Sûrement. Le soir venu, avant le dîner, après avoir gambadé toute la journée dans les rues, il aimait quand sa mère prenait soin de lui. Il pouvait se reposer, pendant qu'elle lui préparait à manger avec tout l'Amour d'une mère. Il traînassait pendant que sa bien-aimée mère allait lui chercher ses vêtements fraîchement lavés, à l'agréable odeur de rose. Une attention si particulière lui était donnée par sa délicieuse mère. Sa mère. À l'époque.

« Officier !  
— On se barre, c'est fini ! »

Et rien ne pouvait briser cette routine à laquelle il s'était profondément attaché. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau, alors il aimait quand elle le prenait dans ses bras pour le réconforter après chaque petite égratignure. Il se laissait faire.

 _C'est... chaud... Très chaud... Maman... tu as de la fièvre ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses amis étaient partout, et ils couraient. Ceux qui le pouvaient, galopaient. Il pouvait voir loin, très loin.

« Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi vous partez ? Attendez-moi, au moins... »

 _Ah ? Ils ne m'entendent pas ? Ils ne se retournent pas. Peut-être que si je criais_ _?_

Il criait à vide. Peu importe combien il se démenait, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Puis soudainement, tout était noir. Il sentit un fluide visqueux se déposer partout autour de sa tête. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient comprimés dans une immense main.

« NON ATTENDS NON ! » hurla-t-il alors, soudainement affolé, et luttant en vain contre la force démesurée de son bourreau. Sa tête fut violemment arrachée de son corps, laissant pendre ses muscles cervicaux et le début de sa colonne vertébrale ensanglantée. Le titan, au visage d'enfant innocent, reprit alors son vagabondage, tout comme ses dizaines de compères qui passaient par là, et qui étaient les responsables d'une véritable hécatombe dans la première ligne de la formation.

« FAIS CHIER ! » s'exclama l'officier Lucas Lehmer, en donnant un violent coup de poing dans un arbre. L'écorce s'effrita à peine tandis que sa main se couvrit de sang. L'unique soldat — non-armé — qui était encore présent se contentait de rester debout, ébahi devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. À quelques centaines de mètres à peine, en plein milieu de la plaine, des litres de sang s'étaient mélangés au vert brillant de l'herbe. Des corps déchiquetés et démembrés traînaient de partout, avec une meute de titan qui errait autour.

« Preith. Preith. OH ! Preith ! s'exclama Lucas. Vous m'entendez ?  
— Ah euh oui oui, baragouina l'intéressé. ». Il était choqué. Abasourdi. Il tomba à genoux.

« Officier... qu'est-ce que vous... venez de... ».

D'un coup vif, Lucas gifla Karl. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, ils se fixèrent du regard, sans un mot. Sans un sanglot.

Les titans au loin les ignoraient. Alors le silence était, encore une fois, presque total. On n'entendait que le bruissement de l'herbe avec le vent.

Tout à coup, Lucas s'agenouilla, et enlaça le garçon. Il se mit à pleurer sans se retenir, mais ne parla toujours pas. Karl était encore en état de choc, et tout se passait trop vite pour lui. Ses yeux fixaient le vide devant lui.

Encore quelques minutes passèrent. Lucas qui continuait de pleurer serrait fort l'autre survivant dans ses bras. Encore quelques minutes passèrent. Peut-être souhaitait-il être enlacé pareillement.

« Je suis désolé... j'ai tout raté... encore une fois, s'excusa Lucas. »

Il se releva finalement, et tourna le dos à Karl.

« Tu... Tu as 19 ans, tu étais dans la Brigade de Stadtoten, c'est-ça ?  
— … oui.  
— J'ai laissé mourir quarante de tes camarades. Quarante de mes soldats. Et j'ai utilisé l'un d'eux, le conscrit Lloalgrim Lloklahorim, matricule P4-1-255, affecté à l'équipe médicale, comme appât pour que nous nous en sortions tous les deux en vie. M'en veux-tu pour ça ?  
— … »

Il avait raison de ne pas répondre.

« J'ai fait le bon choix », réussit-il à prononcer à travers ses pleurs qui commençaient à se calmer. Il s'essuya les larmes, et prit une grande respiration. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à artificiellement calmer son chagrin, qu'il essayait d'enfouir le plus possible.

« Nous ne sommes... que des soldats, Preith. Que des soldats... Nous n'avons plus d'identité... Depuis le jour où nous avons eu l'idée d'intégrer cette Armée, depuis le jour où nous avons eut crû être capable d'être les défenseurs de l'humanité... »

Karl passa d'un coup de la haine à l'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que l'officier était en train de raconter ?

« Tout tes camarades. Tout mes camarades. Tout ceux qui sont morts pour défendre notre dignité sont morts inutilement. Leurs vies, leurs morts n'ont pas de sens, et n'en ont jamais eu. Nous ne sommes pas importants. Nous ne sommes personnes. Personnes... »

Le visage de Lucas se rougit rage.

« Personne... Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne. On n'est est même pas des pions sur un échiquier. Nos existences individuelles ne sont rien.  
— Mais... qu'est-ce que... s'offusqua Karl. »

L'officier se retourna à nouveau, face à Karl cette fois-ci.

« Et pourtant ! Et pourtant nous pouvons réécrire l'histoire. Nous pouvons avoir une signification, un nom. Nous pouvons être quelque chose, Preith. Mais seulement si on est prêt à abandonner notre identité personnelle. Nous ne sommes que des soldats, certes, mais nous, tous les soldats ensemble, nous valons quelque chose. Nous sommes l'Armée Humaine. Quand nous sommes unis, soudés, nous sommes l'Espoir. C'est pour ça qu'à tout instant, nous devons faire le bon choix pour notre Armée. Ce n'est que comme ça que nous réussirons à construire cette histoire. Pas grâce à notre existence individuelle, mais à notre combat collectif, en tant qu'Armée.

— Alors... Lloalgrim n'était rien à vos yeux, c'est ça ? C'est ce que vous dîtes ? C'est parce qu'il n'était rien, à lui seul, que vous avez décidé de l'utiliser comme appât ?! Et vous appelez ça être soudés ?!  
— Tu crois que je n'ai aucune considération pour mes soldats ?  
— Ce que je sais en tout cas c'est que vous vous en fichiez de ce garç...  
— Lloalgrim Lloklahorim, matricule P4-1-255, il était originaire de Narvas, son anniversaire était le 14 Mars, il est né de l'union de Sabrina Loveheart et de Berndst Lloklahorim, mariés par le Pasteur Anköll le 17 Septembre 829. Il était passionné de dessin et d'arts en général, il voulait en faire son métier, et c'est pour ça que ses parents ont économisé pour qu'il intègre l'école d'arts de Yarckel, jusqu'à ce que tout soit brisé par le Titan Colossal. Pendant la migration vers le Mur Rose, ses parents ont été tué en buvant l'eau empoisonnée d'une rivière, par un groupe anti-immigration. Lui a survécu car il avait sa propre gourde. Vous voulez que je continue ou ça ira ?! Vous croyez que je m'en fous de lui ? Ou de lui, de tout le reste de cette expédition ?! Vos noms, vos visages, vos histoires, je les ai tous en tête, j'ai tout, là, dans mon esprit ! Vous êtes importants pour moi, vous n'êtes pas de la chair à canon nom de Dieu ! Ce n'est pas... Ce que je dis, ou ce que je crois... »

Il tendit la main pour aider Karl à se relever. Ce dernier accepta, ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir.

« Je sais que... vous avez tous une identité. Vous avez des noms, des visages, des familles. Vous aimez et vous êtes aimés... Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? … Ce que nous _avons_ ne change pas ce que nous _sommes_. Si nous ne nous étions pas enfuis tout à l'heure, nous aurions été tués tous les trois. Et je vous rappelle qu'en obéissant à mes ordres, vous avez tous délibérément abandonné le capitaine Rivath qui était encore inconscient. Pensez à notre combat, Preith. Encore une fois, je vous le demande, acceptez-vous d'abandonner l'identité que vous _avez_ pour défendre l'entité que nous _sommes_? »


End file.
